Zak's New Problem
by yayturtle
Summary: Lexi is a girl. She's cool, smart, great fighter, but what does Zak think of her? Through their many journeys the fate of the world lies at he end, and Zak won't be in it alone. Read and Reveiw! Please! Enjoy! I changed the sum. it is still the same story
1. Lexi

Zak, and his new problem Lexi-

"Why are we going to Mississippi again?"

"An old friend died, and we're going to check up to see how his daughter is doing."

"So, is she staying with her mom or what?"  
"Actually, that's what we're deciding. Her dad is gone, and her mother has been gone for years. We don't know what happened, but she is most definitely not coming back."

"So, what are you guys going to do about it?"

"Well, we were thinking she might be a valuable addition to our team," Doc commented.

"Wait, a girl? Are you saying that a girl with probably no talent in combat is gong to be helpful?" Zak asked a little upset.

"Well, from what we've heard she is incredibly bright, an excellent dancer for ballet or pop, and she has aced all the levels in karate, kung fu, and martial arts. And se is currently working on her Tae Kwan doe moves. Well, at least she's gone as far as the state will allow." Drew told her son.

"Wow, she sounds like a girl." Zak said, sounding terribly enthusiastic.

"Zak, Try to get along."

"What? How many languages does she speak?"

"I believe she's fluent in two languages. French and English."

"Now Fisk will have some one to growl C'est la Moore with."

"Zak!"

"I had to say it," Zak pleaded guiltily.

"What are we talking about?"

"We're talking about Lexi, Doyle."

"Why should I care?"

"She likes to improvise."

"That changes it."

"Doyle, Doyle, Doyle, so obsessed with improvising"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Doc! Doyle! Stop! You're fighting like children!"

"Sorry." Doyle turned and proceeded out the door

"Okay, Drew we're over her home town."

"Great let's land and then we'll split up."

The Saturdays lowered their airship in an open unseen area, and continued to move. Once they were all out they formed a circle.

"So, Drew, you, and Komodo will go to the gym. Doyle you and Zon, you can either stay here, or go to the ballet and dance center. Zak you and Fisk can look around town?"

"Sure."

Zak started walking with Fiskerton and Komodo right behind him.

"Guess we're on are own then," Drew noted.

Then they walked in their direction.

Zak ran and hurried into the town.

Zak's POV

"Schbook."

"Look at what?"

"Schbook."

"That's just a girl. Oh, wait that's Lexi. Isn't it?"

I walked up to her, not knowing what to do.

"Hey. Are you Lexi?"

She spun around and karate chopped my arm. I yanked it back and shook it.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Oh, you're just that Saturday boy."

"Oh your just Lexi."

"So, I am."

"My parents were wondering if you would live with us."

"Walk with me." There was a pause and then Fisk popped out in front of us.

"Ello."

She was about to karate chop him too, maybe even pin him down, but I grabbed her arm.

"That's Fiskerton. He's my brother."

"You sure look related."

"Ey!"

"Hey!" they both shouted.

"What were we talking about?" she asked trying to get back on track.

"My parents were really good friends of your dad's."

"I know that."

"Well…"

I was about to ask where we were going, but then we passed a streetlight. She was wearing a jacket, but underneath the jacket she was wearing a really fancy light blue leotard dress thing. She was wearing blue stockings, and blue slippers. From what I could tell the dress's one sleeve looped over her left shoulder and the skirt part was higher up on that side. The longer part of the skirt looked lie blue flames.

"Well, what?" She asked snapping me out of it.

"I was going to ask, where we're going, but now it's pretty clear."

"Ballet practice."

"How far is it?"

"We're here."

She answered quickly. She walked to the side and opened a door that lead to Backstage.

Fisk started to follow but she pushed her hand against his fur and said,

"No animals aloud." Then she continued on.

"Fisk stay out here. I'll go inside."

She took off her jacket and threw it on a bench, and then she slowed down. Doyle was standing in front of her talking with her ballet teacher.

"Hello." She turned and hurried into a ballet room. I stepped up.

"I found her."

I turned and followed her. I caught up with her stepping over bags of sand.

It was dark for a little bit, but then we went into a brightly lit room. 3 of the four walls were covered in mirrors. The floor was wooden, and it was exactly how you would expect a ballet room. She walked to a box and rubbed her feet in some powder stuff.

She stepped out of the box and a girl came running up to her. She was a pretty sandy blonde and she was wearing an orange leotard where the sleeves came across her shoulders and the skirt was scalloped at the bottom. She handed Lexi a hair band and Lexi used it to pull her spiral staircase shaped hair into a ponytail. Her hair was a dry dirt tan color, and it was about shoulder length. The girl in the orange skipped away, and Lexi turned to me. Her eyes were like an electric ice green color.

"You can go stand over there." She pointed to a bench. When she looked away she leaped over to a group of girls.

"Lexi! You're late today."

"I know, I had some unexpected visitors."

"Girls take your places, please. Today we are going to dance to Christmas music." The instructor came in wearing a plain pink leotard.

Th ballet lesson started, and before I knew it, the session was over.

"Wait? Where are you going?" I asked Lexi.

"To change." She opened a door walked in and closed it. I waited, and when she came out she was wearing orange sneakers a blue shirt and shorts. Her hair was back down too. She gabbed her jacket stuffed it in a duffle bag and motioned me out.

"Hey we should probably get back to my parents. They're waiting."

"Where'd that uncle of yours go?"

"He went back to the airship, and wait. How'd you know he's my uncle?"

"I heard my ballet teacher say somethin' about it."

"Oh."

We walked outside and Fisk happily greeted us. I took the lead and Lexi fell behind with Fisk.

It was really quiet and I thought I heard footsteps behind us, but that was probably Lexi or Fisk.

I heard Fisk grunt suddenly.

"BazzzaBazzaBooo!"

"Whoa!"

"Fisk?" I asked. He was nowhere to be seen.

Lexi yelped and then she was gone too.

Lexi's POV

I took deep breaths and looked to see whom my captors were. I couldn't recognize their faces, but the seemed familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked in a muffled voice.

"We're the secret scientists. And you obviously have no idea who Zak really is. You won't be getting that information from us Ballerina."

A guy in a blue suit was visible. Then a giant blue gorilla came out holding Fisk.

"Let me go!"

I stamped on the first guys foot and spun on my heel to face him. I grabbed his arm and flipped him. A lady with orange hair pounced upon me and shoved me to the floor. We rolled out of the alley punching and kicking each other. I was clearly winning.

I rolled her on her back and pinned her to the road.

"How, is that even- possible?"

"Lexi where's Fisk?"

"Mwrightmere!"

Fisk ran out snatching up Zak and I jumped off the lady and ran after them while she recovered from the shock of being beaten by a kid.


	2. Wolves

Lexi's POV

I ran and caught up with Fisk quickly. I turned to a grapevine and climbed up that. I grabbed each handle I got a chance to grab and then I jumped to the top. Fiskerton went up one parallel to the one I climbed. I ran on the rooftops and took incredibly long jumps.

Zak's POV

I looked over at Lexi jumping gracefully over the rooftops. I looked up a head at our path. The rooftops were getting lower. I looked ahead of Lexi, and I saw a huge gap, not even the best ballerina could jump. I watched her near it then shouted,

"Lexi Watch out!"

Then right before my eyes she used her hind legs to propel her self off the building. I stared at her in amazement. She was no longer a girl with sneakers and regular clothes, but with fur. Now the animal running on the rooftops was a white tiger. The rooftops stopped and Fisk jumped off. He hadn't seemed to of noticed. She was a girl again and she jumped off the rooftops. Fisk set me down and took the lead. I fell back with Lexi.

"Tell, anyone and you'll find yourself a room with one angry cat," She snarled at me.

"Don't worry."

"I better shouldn't have to worry."

"Fine."

I moved ahead and she sped up a little.

"Who were they?"

She asked.

"Those were the secret scientists. Or some of them. They've been on my trail a while now. I have a secret too. I'm not allowed to tell you, but they're trying to catch me for it. We've tried getting rid of it, but…" I trailed off.

"But…"

"It almost killed me."

"Oh well."

"I think we're almost here."

I looked up and heard my parents. They were arguing with someone. I hadn't noticed but Doyle came in from the side and pushed us in a bush.

"Stay in here till' this is over!" He commanded. He ran back into the airship.

I looked back to see Lexi, but instead I saw Doyle.

"Stay here till' this is over."

She morphed back into Lexi and looked out of an empty spot in the leaves. Then she noticed Fisk and I were staring at her.

"What, you didn't think I could just turn into one animal did you?"

"Well, I-I guess I thought it wasn't possible."

"Well, it is."

"I think someone's coming."

"No. Epsilon, there's no secret about kur, no photos, no nothing. We did discover it in Antarctica, but it was controlled and is gone."

I noticed my mom didn't technically lie except for the last words.

"I know you have a secret, and I know you have kur."

"Where is Zak, there seems to be an absence of him today."

"That's what you are?" Lexi asked me.

"Yeah. Wait you sound excited."

"I am. Watch this." She grabbed my arm and pulled me thicker into the forest.

"Now." Se let go.

"Think about wolves."

I closed my eyes and I started to think about wolves. When I opened them, I could tell you Fisk looked a little smaller. Fisk made a mumbling noise and Lexi turned into a white colored wolf with silver stripes running down her back making her tail look grey. She was my height again and then it dawned on me. I looked down at my chest, and arms. They were covered with black fur, with white paws. Those would be my hands.

"Follow me." She took off four-legged and I took off after her.

"Sometimes it's hard to adjust to four legged animals, you'll get used to it, but don't forget the feeling. If you feel yourself forgetting wolf, and can't stop cower back into the wolves, shoot I meant to say woods. That's something I tend to do in animal form."

" Great, where are we going?"

"To help your parents."

She leaped over a log and I looked back at Fisk. I was at least at chest height for him. We were big wolves.

"Don't talk, just, growl, bark, and howl."

No more words came after that. Except for one long howl from Lexi. That seemed fun so I tried it.

"!"

Lexi jumped out of the forest.

"Fisk stay here," I whispered.

"Mokay."

I jumped out of the forest clumsily and whimpered where I should've growled.

"What, what are wolves doing in Mississippi?" My mom asked.

"Maybe as pets?" Epsilon suggested.

"They're big wolves. That's odd," Doyle said.

They started fighting seeing that Lexi was watching them with her ears perked up. Then she leaped up and jumped on Epsilon I followed, but ended up doing a front flip through the air. Then I felt a little too usual.

"Zak!" Lexi whispered.

I looked down. Guess I forgot about wolves. All eyes were on me.

"Zak?"

"Mini-man?"

"Hey, everybody! I'm just gonna step back and I'll join in the fight when I'm ready." I said hoping my small, impossible wish would come true. I looked at where Lexi had been. While everyone was looking at me she went back to the forest, and had come back out with Fisk.

"Ohhh, are we fighting?" Lexi asked as if she didn't know.

"That's what it looked like," Wadi mumbled.

Still no one took their eyes off me.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Z-Zak what happened?"

"Nothing," I said drawing out the O saying it as if it sounded guilty but the truth, like hypnotizing them.

"So, Zak is kur."

"What? Oh, um… Hi," I said not really knowing what to do.

"What makes you think that?" Mom asked, clearly ready to defend me.

"No, human could do that."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Zak is kur, but… Zak go!" My mom suddenly ordered me.

I got up.

"See ya!" I said. I indicated Lexi to come with me.

"No, Fiskerton can go with you, I'm going to stay here."

"They might find out."

"Good point." I could tell from the moment I knew her secret that it would be her weak point.

She ran after me, quickly getting a head, but before she could get in front of me she grabbed my arm.

"Think wolf."

"Got it."

I thought about wolves in the forest and when I opened my eyes I saw Lexi, a wolf and I tripped over my big wolf paws. I tumbled through the leaves and Lexi continued on. Fiskerton was having trouble keeping up, so when I regained my balance I nudged him forward. We headed downhill now. There was no way Fisk could keep up without tripping. Lexi started down and I rammed into Fisk, knocking him on to a board shaped piece of wood. He slid down, but unfortunately I started sliding on wet and slippery leaves down the hill.

I saw the hill's resolution and I felt the wind in my fur, but I also notice I didn't see Lexi. I reached the bottom and once again became human then Lexi popped out of the leaves, and scared me half to death.

"Lexi, Don't Do that!"

"Come on, this is where I've been staying the last couple of nights."

" Okay."

I jumped into her hiding place and saw Fisk sitting.

"How've you eaten.

"I go to my house, and my friend's house, but mostly my friends' house; my evil witch of an aunt lives there now."

"She kicked you out?"

"No, I left."

"How long do you think they'll be?"

"I don't know."

"Rarrrrrr." Fisk yawned sleepily.

"I think we should rest up."

"Yeah, I know what he said," I said.


	3. Music videos and fame

Okay, so there is one part that may seem cheesy, but it ties in later…

Enjoy! Luv all you reviewers!

* * *

"Zak? Where are you baby?"

"Zak! Lexi!"

My eyes opened. They were looking for us and I was still a wolf. I changed back and shook Zak.

"Wake up! You're parents are outside."

I crawled out on my belly.

"Lexi! Is Zak in there?"

"Yeah."

"Fisk?"

"Yeah he is too." I pulled a leaf out of my hair.

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Zak, get in the ship. We have some questions."

"Is this about yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Lexi grab the rope." I grabbed on and was pulled up.

In the airship…

"Are you sure?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I think it was just something in Mississippi, that made me change when I touched it."

"Okay, nothing seems different." He responded.

I walked out of the room we were talking in and I sat on the couch, and Zak did the same.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not giving me away."

"Your welcome."

"What's your favorite song?"

"Let it go. I guess."

"By Tiffany Thorton an Mitchel Musso?"

"Yeah."

"I love that song!"

"I know right."

"Drew, oh Thank Goodness! Miranda thinks she saw either Zak or Lexi turn into a White Tiger. She won't go near Professor Mizuki's White tiger, and she seems frightened. Also we're holding a meeting, and we wanted to know if you would attend."

"Yes. We'll come, let us stop by the house and then we'll come."

Drew hung up and I looked out the windows.

"Who was that?"

"That as dr. Cheechoo. He wants us to attend a meeting."

"Well, I don't think we can bring Zak, due to the kur problem, but we can't leave him a lone. We can't trust another babysitter, and Doyle is at work."

"Lexi, Fisk and I could stay home. I wouldn't be alone."

"Hmmm… Well, okay. No recklessness, and no leaving the house, but feel free to have fun."

I smiled at that comment and high-fived Zak.

"We're at the house. There are two Mobile Video Phones on the counter in the kitchen; we'll drop you off at the door. Lexi keep Fisk safe, Fisk keep Zak safe."

After the parents leave…

Zak's POV

"What are you doing?" I asked. Lexi was moving things around.

"Do you have an empty room painted white with Green screens?"

"Why?"

"You like the song Let It Go? Right?"

"Yeah, but I don't get it."

"Like a song; make it a video."

"A music video? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why do you even have a spare room painted white with green screens?"

"Some thing Fisk and I were doing a while back."

"Go get a hoodie, sneakers and just go ahead and change into jeans."

" Okay. What are you going to change into a cheerleader outfit?"

"How did you know? Meet me in the spare room."

"Wait, so now you're a cheerleader too?"

"And a singer?"

"How? Why?"

"I'm Tiffany Thorton's fifth cousin."

"Great. What else can you do?"

"Well, I love soccer, tetherball, foursquare, basket ball…"

"Stop!"

"Go get changed. Fisk set up the cameras."

After Video…

"That was awesome!" Lexi was overexcited.

"Yeah."

"Should we post it on you tube."

"Who's idea was that?"

"Fisk's actually."

"Oh, well if he thinks it's okay, then let there be fame!"

I clicked on the computer and sent it in. We waited about five minutes, and had over .5 million hits.

"Shwow," Fisk grunted.

"Yeah!"

"Zaaak! We made the TV."

"Buh, oh."

I ran to the TV room, which was still missing furniture from Fisk's big lemurian thing.

Sure enough the video we had just made was on the TV.

"I really hope mom and dad aren't tuned in. They said it was okay to post you tube videos but they probably didn't think one would actually make TV.

At the meeting…

Wadi, Ulraj, and Francis were piled on the couch. Wadi and Ulraj were on one side and Francis was on the opposite end.

"Can we please change it? Weird World is so dumb." Francis asked.

"Fine, but I'm choosing the channel this time." Wadi looked at Ulraj.

"It's really too bad Zak couldn't come. I wonder what he's doing."

"Uh, I think I know." Wadi said gazing at the screen. Zak was on the screen and Lexi was dancing behind him, and then summer-salted up to Zak and started singing. All the kids gazed the screen with their mouths open wide.

"He didn't come because he was making a music video with some girl!" Wadi suddenly said.

"It's professional looking."

"I think you sound jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

Francis saw the opportunity to make someone thoroughly annoyed.

"You're jealous. She's pretty, a cheerleader and can sing."

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?"

"No. You're pretty enough but do you sing or cheerlead?"

"No."

"I make my point."

Then Wadi and Ulraj burst out in laughter at Francis.

"What?"

"You admitted I was pretty." She continued cracking up.

"Hey kids what are you watching?"

"Ummm," Wadi mumbled.

"What! Doc get in here! Look at our son!"

"What is he doing on TV?"

"I don't know."

By this time all the scientists were watching.

"Honestly I didn't know he could sing."

"What are you going to do about Zebra hair?"

"I'll call em'."

Doc picked up the phone and dialed his son on.

"Zak?"

"No you got Lexi."

"Lexi, what are you two doing on TV? "

"Well, you see, I had an idea to make a music video. Zak agreed, but Fisk thought we were so good he posted it on you tube. We got .5 million hits in the first five minutes and then it aired on TV."

"What are you doing now?"

"We're playing a board game to pass the time."

"Okay, keep it that way."

"Gottcha."

The line went blank.

"Doc?"

"She hung up."

At the airship-

Drew walked in and flipped on a light. Lexi was on one side of the couch sleeping peacefully; While Fisk and Zak took up the rest of the large sofa, all spread out.

"I would say leave them, but that looks uncomfortable."

Lexi, was once again, curled up in a ball at the end of the couch. Fisk had one leg and arm over the side of the sofa and the other hand had the TV remote in it. His other leg was hanging off the edge of the sofa. Finally Zak was laid out, head on the sofa arm, one arm draped over the back of the sofa, the other arm hanging over his side and his right leg hanging loosely on the sofa, while the other was laid out on the couch normally.

Drew picked up Lexi and carried her to her room, and then came back for Fiskerton, when Doc took Zak.

* * *

Enjoy the noncliffhanger while it lasts... Mwahaha!


	4. The Kelpie

Lexi- Chapter 4

"So what are we investigating today?" I asked.

"The legendary Kelpie," Drew said.

"Whoa! The Kelpie?" Zak jumped in excitement.

"Yes, Zak the Kelpie. It too has awakened, and it is more a threat to people than other cryptids."

"Doesn't it like, eat people?"

"All the time, that's why we're going there."  
My eyes widened. "Cool."

"But, I want both of you to be extremely careful. No funny business." Both of us stopped jumping around.

"Ok," I said returning to my serious face.

"That'll be easy. All we have to do is we have to make sure we get on the back of a really pretty horse, or go near strange beautiful women."

"Just let us handle the going near anything," Doc said.

"We're here now and I don't want to lose either of you. Zak you should try and test your powers, but if it becomes too much, stop. Also you can't touch this one or its superglue skin will help to drown you."

"Ok."

"Everything will be fine."

"Then let's go."  
We all came out of the airship and when Komodo and Fisk started to follow us, Drew stopped them.

"Oh, no. You too can't come."

"Whazza Wha?"

"Sorry, you're just too easy a target."

"Aww, mhan. Zratt shinks."

"Sorry, maybe next time."

We all quietly slipped between trees and listened and looked at everything around us.

"Hey, What color is the horse it appears as?"

"It is usually white."

"Perfect. I think I found our horse."

I pointed out an off white horse with a long mane and a really long forelock. It was a beautiful glowing horse, and what was creepy; it almost made me want to ride it. It looked like a regular tamed horse.

"Good eyes, Lexi."

"Thanks."

"Lexi Zak you go that way, and Drew and I will come around in those to directions, closing it in."

"Got it," Zak said starting to move out.

About a minute later we were at the water's edge. We were now visible to the confused horse and then something frightened it. It reared up and its beautiful cream mane grew into seaweed looking substance. It's white coat turned to blue green scales and it's rear half turned into a fish tail.

"Whoa!"

"Zak, What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know. I think it's scared of me."

"Then fall back-" Drew was hit by the Kelpies powerful tail and Doc was also wiped out. Maybe it didn't want them to stick to its tail, because they flew off pretty easily. Bad part? They hit a boulder. It turned to us and it slithered over to us. I backed off but Zak was caught staring into its yellow eyes. Suddenly it wrapped its tail around him.

"Ahhh! Mom!"

"Zak!" She tried to get up, without much luck and Zak was dragged under. I looked at Drew. She was struggling so hard I looked at the lake where Zak had just gone under. She saw me looking the way I did then shouted.

"Lexi, no!"

I went anyway. I dove into the water and help my breath. Once in the icy water I saw the Kelpie. I saw over to it silently. I brushed my hand along its mane, and transformed. I looked down. I had turquoise colored front horse legs and a tail. I was good to go.

I dove towards the Kelpie and whapped it hard with my tail. Zak was struggling to keep consciousness, and I kicked the Kelpie until it let go. It turned to me and I swung my neck into it causing it to have some sort of Kelpie whiplash. It looked at me horrified, and it swan away. I always thought it was impossible for a horse to look horrified. Oh, well. I transformed back into Lexi and I wrapped my arms around him and carried him up. We broke the surface and came face to face with two extremely worried parents.

"Lexi!" Drew shouted relieved. She picked up Zak and I climbed onto the bank turning over on my back. I was soaking wet, and so was Zak.

"How'd you-?"

"Let's just say the Kelpie didn't much have a taste for kur."

"Thank you, but why did you do it?"

"I had to help, I couldn't just stand there useless."

"Wait a minute, you were under there for five minutes. Zak went unconscious but you didn't. How?" Doc asked.

"That's just another thing I'm good at."

I laughed and turned over onto my stomach, pushing myself up.

"I don't think t will ever want to eat another human."


	5. Dealing w Epsilon and Francis

Lexi

Knowing that we had defeated the Kelpie we walked along a path we couldn't use on the way there, because we wanted to be secretive. We were almost to an airship, but I heard a loud cracking sound.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes." In the next instant we all fell through the ground.

The falling made my stomach flop but we hit the hard ground within the fist 30second s of falling.

"Whoa. Creepy." Drew still held on to Zak who woke up.

"Whoa? Creepy."

"That's what I said."

"Did you defeat the Kelpie?"

"Lexi did."

"Wow, just another thing you're good at."

"That's also what I said. Why do you think we fell through? How do we get out?"

"You're in a series of secret underground tunnels," said a voice.

"A spectacular performance you gave." The guy I had come to know as Epsilon.

"We know what you told us is not the truth."

"The spirit of kur isn't in Zak. Zak is kur."

"What?"

"You said that you knew that wasn't the truth."

"That's actually not what I had in mind, but thank you for clearing that up for me."

Drew frowned. Doc stood up and was instantly knocked down by something else. The two men who had just hit each other looked at the other.

"Doyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Wait a minute. Why are you here?"

"I could tell you that." A feminine vice with a British accent came from the shadows.

"Abbey?"

"Lexi, Zak, Go through the third tunnel and get out of here."

"But-"

"Go."

We turned and sprinted down the tunnel, reluctantly. The tunnel split into two directions. One was a dead end so we took the other. We ran and took another right turn. I looked back at Zak who had stopped for some reason; I slowed down.

"Why'd you stop?" I turned to look at the path ahead, and I was face to face with a whit mask.

"Argost?"

"I'm so pleased, you know who I am."

.I backed up almost into Zak.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"You want to teach me another lesson?" Zak guessed. I took a double take look at him.

"Lesson? What lessons?" I asked.

"Um, nothing."

"I'm here to teach you another lesson. That's true, but you'll need to come with me to weird world."  
"What about Lexi?"

"She's part of the lesson, as well."  
Zak and I backed up, and hit something. Then all three of us fell down.

"Francis? What are you doing here?"

"Following you."

"Well, you shouldn't of followed us."

"Why not?"

"Just because."

I looked at them and back at Argost. I looked back at Zak who cried out suddenly.

"Zak!"

Then Francis was hit with something as well.

"Francis?"

I was the last one to fall down. I cried out in a similar tone as Zak and blacked out.

The ast thing I remembered was lying on the ground with a big red colored spider person coming at us. He matched Zak's description as Munya.


	6. Another and the bathroom plan

Lexi

Shivers went down my spine as I opened my eyes. I was lying on a cold floor. IT was freezing cold. My back was oddly warm and I slowly turned my head and looked at Zak who was using my upper back as a pillow.

"Zak," I said calmly.

"Zak." I was feeling awkward now.

"Zak."

"Hmm? What?" He shot up and looked at me. Then he looked down.

"Whoa! Oh, gosh. Sorry."

I pushed myself up.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Let's narrow down our options."

"We're obviously not in my parents airship, or house," He said.

"Gee, that narrows it down."

"Sorry."

"We're not in any of the Secret scientists houses or labs, and we're not in any place good. We're most likely somewhere to do with Argost, and due to the Weird World sign, I think that's where we are."

"Okay."

"That's how you narrow things down."

"Wow. You know how to classify things."

"Classify the human being."

"Not now. We have to get out of here."

"Lexi! Is it? Do you know why you are the way you are?" Argost's voice said.

"Have you ever wondered?" He asked slipping out of the shadows.

"Yes and No."

"Really, you know why and you have yet to wonder?"

"Yes."

"It's not what you think. You've always thought you were a lab experiment, something created."

"Okay."

"Well, my dear girl, you are not."

"Then what am I smarty pants?"

"You were born like that. Like this kurling was born like this." He said indicating to Zak.

"Okay."

"Zak, do you honestly believe that you are the only kur?"

Argost looked at me from the opposite side of the cage. Zak, realizing what he had just indicated looked at me as well.

"What are you suggesting I'm kur as well? I thought there was only one kur."

He smirked evilly.

"If I was kur, wouldn't I have powers like him, instead of the powers I have now?"

"There is only one kur."

"I'm confused."

"Of that type."

"Are you saying, I am a kur, but a different breed of kur?"

"What are the seven characteristics of living things?" Argost asked me.

"They must maintain homeostasis."

"They must use energy," Zak said cutting in.

"They must grow and develop."

"They must be made up of cells."

"They must be able to react to their surroundings."

"They must contain similar chemicals."

"And they must repro-. Whoa, oh, no! No way!"

"What?"

I narrowed my eyes at Argost. No way. I didn't even like Zak. We were just allies. Yet alone would I be a couple with him.

"He wants us to…"

"Go on. Say it."

"He wants us to… to marry."

"What! Eww! Gross! Not cool."

"Not that's any of my business, but aren't you a little young to think about marriage?"

"Yes!"

"Way too young!" I shouted.

"Wait, you brought Francis?" I asked him. "Really?"

"I wasn't talking about now. I was talking about in ten years or so."

"Good," Zak said.

"You are so sick, and gross, and twisted," I told Argost.

"Wadi is going to be so jealous." Francis said from his cage.

"Hey, what happens in the cages stays in the cages." Zak said.

"Let us out!" I yelled at him. I tried to turn into a tiger, or something, but it was no use.

"Why can't I change?"

"Haven't you noticed you're new collar?"

I pulled my shirt down enough to make a leather metal collar become visible.

"Zak, you have one too."

Zak looked down and tried to see his neck. He put his hands on it and tried to pull it over his head. He sighed giving up.

"While we're stuck here, I might as well ask, when I first saw you and your dad, Zak's mom gave up and told you that Zak was kur."

"That is correct."

"You came back today and your dad said she had lied and then looked surprised when she retold him. What happened?"

"Dr. Saturday used a new weapon, he called them forgetful grenades. I think it's a cheesy name, but it is an effective weapon. I don't remember anything five minutes before he used them, but after that she told us the spirit of kur was not in Zak, and then we traced you're airship here, saw you turn into a Kelpie and assumed you were kur. We got you in our pitfall trap and we learned the spirit of kur wasn't in Zak, but Zak was kur, and now I just got a new bit of information."

"That has got to be the longest speech I've ever heard you give in five minutes," Zak told Francis.

"Wait a minute earlier you said Wadi would be jealous? How do you know her and why would she be jealous?"

"When you made that music video, we were all at a meeting. Wadi was one of the two children beside myself that were there."

"Who was the other kid?"

"I think his name was Ulraj, but when you two came on TV Wadi got really jealous."

"Wow. She must really like me."

"After that she went into the bathroom and spent like an hour making herself look pretty."

"Wait a minute, bathroom, cages with no bathrooms, and look a tape recorder? I think I know how one of can escape. But, I'm not doing it." I reached out and grabbed the tape recorder.

After plan…

I stared straight ahead.

"Considering that I'm the only one who can act," I barked at Zak. He frowned.

"Looks like I'll have to do it."

"Excuse me Argost, dude!" I said putting on my sweetest most innocent face when he passed.

"Yes, What do you want?"

"I need to go to the bathroom," I complained in my whiniest voice.

"Hmmm, yes, I can see how that'll be a problem."

He turned took out a key and opened the door and Zak lunged to get out, playing his role perfectly.

"Nice try. And don't think you're getting away!"

He turned to me. I did my best _I need to go!_ Dance.

"Munya! Watch them." He pushed me forward and into a hallway.  
"There's the door."

"I wouldn't suggest standing there and waiting. It could be a while. I'll call you when I get out."

"How can I trust you?"

"It's better than being frozen by the Secret Scientists."

"Fine, but I'm not going far."

Zak's POV- during bathroom thing

"Hey Munya!"

He grunted and looked at me.

"Have you ever noticed that your name sounds like Moon and ya?"

His face turned red and Francis and I started laughing and pointing. HE sprinted to the cage and Argost burst in.

"Munya! Control yourself!"

Lexi's POV

I pushed the play button.

"Whew! That was fast! Argost! Argost!" I jumped out the window and let the recorder play further. I sprouted wings and became a crow. I stopped to listen to his reaction.

"Argost!" He burst open the door infuriated I hadn't come out.

"You're so stupid," the recorder said. He yelled in frustration.

Then I flew off as fast as I could to the Saturday's headquarters.


	7. Break out bye bye

Lexi 7

As I neared the location I soared near to the ground. My wings were sore, but my legs were asleep. Then I remembered, the collar1 it wasn't working. Maybe it went away when I left Weird World. I transformed into a wolf and continued speeding through the forest. I had to hurry. I approached they're property. I jumped in the air, turned into a wasp then lowered myself and regained wolf form. I galloped to the Saturday's new meeting room. From what I could see they were in a meeting. I could see the faces of Drew and Epsilon, and I could see the backs of the heads of the secret scientists from earlier.

I leaped in the air one more time and smashed through the window, shutting my eyes tightly, startling everyone in the room. I had to tell them anyway at some point so why not make a smashing entrance. I slid across the long meeting table and when I reached the end I was launched off and smacked into the wall. I heard gasps from the scientists and the first captors of my journey readied themselves with gun shaped weapons.

"Wait!" I shouted. Weapons dropped and I transformed into Lexi.

"Lexi?" Several people stared in horror and Doc and Drew just stared.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"You need to come."

"Do you know where Zak and Francis are? What happened to you?"

"Zak and Francis are fine for the time-being. And me, well I've always been able to do that. Any living multi-cellular organism I touch, I can turn into."

Doc and Drew looked at each other. I panted and broke the silence.

"Come on, they're in Weird World. I barely escaped Argost a while ago, and I doubt he left Zak and Francis there unguarded. I'll explain a little more on the way there, but we have to help them!"

"Right. Epsilon, you come with us."

In the Airship…

"What else happened while you were there?"

"Well, Argost thinks I'm a different breed of kur, but I didn't know that possible."

"I knew it!" Epsilon shouted.

"What?"

"He thought I was kur when I fought the Kelpie."

"How'd you know that?" Epsilon asked me.

"Francis told me."

"This makes sense now." Drew said.

"What?"

"You're the reason Zak could turn into hat wolf, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that does make sense."

"Were you the one who turned into a tiger that Miranda saw?"

"That would be me."

"Hmmm,"

"I think I'm going to fly the rest of the way."

I walked out and opened a door to one of the wings and transformed into one of my best figures yet. Several years ago, I had come into contact with a griffon and I rarely use it, but I decided to use it anyway. I dove off the wing and unfurled my golden colored wings and soared a bit, before letting myself be seen.

I flew at top speed along the airship, occasionally getting ahead. As soon as Weird World came into view, I dove through the window pulling my wings close and tumbling head over heels until I hit the wall opposite to me.

"Lexi!" I shook some glass off of my head.

"Yeah?"

"Are they coming?"

"Yeah."

"Zak!" Doc jumped through the previously shattered window and grabbed onto the bars.

"Do you know where the keys are?"

"I think I know." Said the secret scientist who I later knew as Miranda Grey.

She and the other guy, who I learned was Dr. Beeman, were holding up Munya, the spider guy, and she held the keys with her other hand. They dropped Munya and he groaned.

They ran over to Zak's cage and unlocked the door. Then they hurried to Francis's cage and opened the door.

Zak's POV

I ran out of the cage and straight to my dad and mom, who had just gotten in. I gave them the best hug that I could.  
"Mom, Da, you wouldn't believe the plan we pulled off to get Lexi to go get help. First she pretended she needed to go to the bathroom, we recorded some things, and it so funny!"

"Glad you had fun, but it's time to go."

"Definitely."

"Hey, where'd Lexi go?"

"Maybe she left already. I think I saw her go out the window.

My mom and dad looked at the scientists and Epsilon.

"Don't look at us."

"Maybe she did already leave. And if she did leave and didn't go to our house she's probably back in Mississippi."

"We'll try the house first. If she was there Doyle would've seen her."

"Uncle Doyle's there? Why?"

"He broke his arm when he battled Abbey back in the tunnels."

"I hope he's okay."

"He'll be fine, but right now we need to go home and find Lexi."

At the house…

"Uncle Doyle! Where's Lexi did she come by here is she here?"

"What I don't get a hello?"

"Doyle!"

"Okay, fine. She came by here, and she left a note."

"Well, where is it?"

"Kitchen counter."

I ran over, picked up the note and read it aloud.

"Sorry, couldn't stay, things to do, places to see.

C ya!"

"Wait, so she left. She's only been with us for a couple of days."

"She also said something like, it would keep Zak out of danger and her out of danger. Something like you won't have to deal with as many problems, if she disappears then people will spend more of their time wondering about her, they'll probably still come after Zak, just not as frequently."

"I have to admit that is a pretty good idea."

"Come to think of it the scientists did say they were going to try and find her if we called and she wasn't here."

"Then let's take advantage of it and use what she's created."

"Great, I'll call them right now…"


	8. Return of power

NOTE: I will not be deleting this story. Some people got it in they're heads that I stole they're character. I did not. I didn't even know of the website before they sent me a link. I am not using your character I created this one it just happens to have the same name. How can she belong to you if I dreamt her up? My profile also states the issue in mre detail. Alexis Saturday please look on my profile for the whole deal. I have changed my avatar's picture to a poor quality pic. of what MY Lexi looks like.

Lexi 8

1 month later…

Zak's POV

"It… has officially been one month since the last attack."

"I wonder what everyone's doing."

"Looking for Lexi no doubt."

"I say we celebrate by having our first assault in a month." Doyle said motioning out the window.

We all gathered around the window, all that was visible was a shadow, but it wasn't a shadow for long. In about a second it disappeared.

"Teleportation? Holograms? I don't know…" Dad said.

"Wait a minute, I think I know who that is. This is just a wild guess, but I think that's the sorcerer."

"You would be correct," said a crackly voice. We all spun and I winced remembering my very painful last experience with him. Suddenly there was a thousand of him, in just this one room.

"Which ones the real one?" Mom asked

"We'll just half to find out, he's an illusionist remember?"

Dad turned on his glove and smacked one. It shriveled away into dust. My mom slashed at them with her sword. _I wonder what would happen if she hit the real one._ I jumped in the fight along with Fisk and Komodo, but I didn't have much time to stay. While my mom and dad were fighting I felt cool hands wrap around my sides and I was yanked out the window. The left hand let go of my side and cupped itself over my mouth. I struggled for a moment and then bit it and pulled away.

"Why won't you give up?!" I shouted at the magician.

"You must be destroyed."

"Well even if I turned evil and decided to take over the world, and even if you did succeed in… getting rid of me, you wouldn't fully efface kur from the world."

"What do you mean? How do you know that?"

"Because Argost told me?" I guessed trying to not reveal Lexi.

He stared at me for a moment.

"Ah, but you are not telling the COMPLETE truth" he said in an incredibly calm voice.

"There is another. There is a girl. I see her. You are openly thinking of her at the moment. She is the other half the other breed of kur."

"The other half?"

"Don't you know anything?" he asked. I opened my mouth.

"Rhetorical. Back during the Mayas time, there was not one but two kur's, a boy and a girl, some call them two separate species, but others say they are the same," he paused then continued.

"Why?"

"The male kur was thirsty for more power and ate the female kur to gain control over her powers as well."

"Nasty."

"Yes, but in doing so he was weakened by the previous battle. The female kur is always stronger, but the male will always have control over her." He took a step towards me. I backed up, but I backed up into the wall of the house.

"Ha, ha."

"What's so funny?"

"How are you going to get me there or even if you couldn't get me to your little pile of junk that you think is a marvelous castle, how would you do the ceremony here."

"There are other ways to kill kur."

I clung to the side of the building. He took a big step forward and was hit with a powerful spray of ocean water. I looked over and saw Lexi, riding a whale. She looked mad… at me. She turned into an insect and buzzed over to the opposite side of the illusionist and turned into a puma. She sprung onto the sorcerer and struggled. They rolled down the hill with her winning. Finally she sprung off and he continued uncontrollably rolling towards the sea and into the whale's mouth.

"Take him and go as far as you can and dump him into the sea near like China or whatever." She followed this by making a series of complex whale noises. The whale seemed to nod as it dove down and started to swim away.

"How'd you…?"

"Like you can control cryptids, I can control regular animals." Her attitude instantly changed.

"Why'd you tell him about me? Why'd you even think about me? He's a sorcerer he can do anything he wants!" she burst.

"Sorry?" She had me beat.

"Do you have any idea how tiring it is to swim, walk, and fly for 24/7 trying to leave an untraceable trail?"

"Not really but something similar. Mrs. Bad temper." I probably shouldn't have added that nickname. She raised her fist and brought it down. She looked at the ground.  
"Zak? Zak? Where are you?"

"Down here mom."

"Oh, thank goodness. Is that Lexi?"

"Yeah, it's her."

"Come on up."

She gave one last glare and ten tried to pull it together. She pointed to a tree and it bent over and seemed to beckon us on. She got on and helped me up. Then the tree slowly began to grow forward and rise.

"So, what have you been doing the last month?"

"Helping cryptids. You?"

"You already know that. I was traveling 24/7. Oh, and learning a whole bunch of other tricks."

"Like controlling plants and animals?"

"Yes. That would be what I learned."

"Where did you go?"  
"Everywhere."

"How'd you eat?"

"When you can turn into an animal, pretty much everything."

"Nasty."

"Don't worry I stuck to grazing." She smiled and we stepped onto the balcony and she held her hand up to the tree and seemed to push it back without touching it.


	9. Kind of Competitive Combat practice

Lexi 9

Lexi's POV

When we reached the balcony I hopped off ; Zak fell off and did a face plant in the balcony. I laughed and he growled at me. I stopped laughing, and put my hand over my mouth and quietly giggled. I like watching things get hurt out of they're own clumsiness.

"Lexi, it's good to have you back. What happened did the secret scientists succeed in finding you? Even once?"

"Nope, but they won't be bothering us for a while. I hired a guy to tell them I was hiding out somewhere in Peru."

"Well then." Doyle said. "What did you give him in return?"

"An apple tree."

"Okay. Weird."

"IS anyone hungry?"  
"I am!" Zak nearly yelled.

I slid away from him and gave him a suspicious look.

"What?"

"Did you hear anything the sorcerer said?"

"Yeah, but- Oh… yeah."

"Yeah… yeah, that's right."

"What did the sorcerer say?" Doyle wondered.

"Something about the old kur eating his girlfriend for power."

"Nasty."

"It's one of the reasons it was so easy drive his spirit from the world, he was weakened and nearly killed by the girl kur and then ate her," Zak continued.

"He also said the girl kur is more powerful," I cut in.

"Yeah, but he also said the guy kur had more control." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ok kids sit down. Spaghetti for dinner."

"Mmmm…" Zak and I said at the same time.

"Hey!" we said at the same time again.

"Stop talking when I talk." We said in the same tone.

"No you stop," We continued.

"Okay this is getting creepy." We said at the same time turning to the cryptids sitting on either side of us. The whole family was watching us.

"Why don't we have a combat training session and see who wins?"

"Okay." We both said.

"Seriously/ Really this is getting annoying."

"I'm just gonna be quiet." We said.

"Good." We chorused.

"That was weird."

After dinner…

"Okay, prepare yourself and stretch."  
"Okay," we said glaring at each other for daring to say the same thing.

I went to my side of the room and I did several stretches, starting small with hamstring stretches. Then I moved to spits and backbends, challenging Zak to be as flexible as I. I got into backbend position and then pushed up war with my legs and got into a handstand position. Then I brought my legs further around my head and over my back so I could stand regularly again. Doyle and Fisk clapped. Then all eyes were on Zak who tried but failed at his backbend.

He tried to do a split but couldn't. Poor Zak.

"Nice try mini-man." Doyle said aiming for comfort. Drew elbowed him. He grunted.

"Fine, I have my own method of stretching." His eyes started to glow and then mine did too. Instantly he was in my head. I put my hands to my ears as if it would block him out.

"Zak!"

"Whoa, you're really mad."

"Who do you think I'm mad at?" I managed to let a few words escape.

"Zak!" Drew warned him.

"Guess, I know how guy kur won."

I thought really hard, I was so angry with him for several reasons. Then I found some new emotion, some kid of dark painful feeling I shot up straight not knowing I was down in the first place and Zak was slammed against the wall. I looked at him angrily. This was a new side of me I had recently discovered.

"Guess I know how guy kur almost lost." I said releasing my invisible grip on him.  
"Zak and Lexi! Stop! Both of you." I stopped immediately but Zak didn't.

I dropped to the floor, exhausted. Fisk helped me up and an overwhelming headache took over. I felt dizzy too.

Drew jumped off a small cantilever that was for viewing the fight. She ran over to her son and shook him out of it.

"Sorry, he grunted to everyone in the room.

"Kur instincts."

"Just going out on a limb here, but maybe a combat practice fight/ experiment wasn't such a good idea," I said with one hand on top of my head. Fisk herded me over to Zak and Drew. Doc joined us as well.

"It helped us learn a lot though, and hopefully what we learned tonight can help us subdue those angry uncontrollable parts of both of you." I know she really meant me, I had a lot more power to control, and so it was harder.

"Scomeonecsh shoing bu sleeeep wil tunigh." Fisk grumbled. (Someone's going to sleep well tonight)

"Yeah. G'night," I said.

"What? I spent while in Australia."

"Well, G'night to you too."

I walked through the door leading to the main building and walked up some stairs to the viewing platform. I'm really good at eavesdropping. I pressed my ear to the wall part and listened.

"Looks like you should go to bed too kiddo," Drew said.

"It's been a long day."

"Yeah, and I'm tired too."

"In celebration of you not being the only one with power glitches we have found a new trouble making cryptid you two can work on."

"Great! See ya tomorrow! Come on Komodo."

Fisk went out the door, Zak started on his way to his room and I hurried to my bed for a relaxing night of sleep and I was glad they didn't say anything bad about me. I enjoyed this family.\


	10. To Kumari Kandum!

Lexi 10

Lexi's POV

"Lexi, Wake Up Already!" Zak shouted at me. I groaned and swatted him away, turning over. I heard him whisper something to Fisk. I decided to ignore it and try to sleep. Surprisingly Zak just stood there until Fisk returned. I heard something being handed to one another, and decided to be cautious. Suddenly then a loud horn noise exploded right in my ear, and I swear I jumped ten feet out of bed and yelped. I landed with a thud on my pillow and looked at Zak who was cracking up and rolling in laughter on the floor with Fisk.

"Not funny," I growled at them. Fisk was laughing so hard now; he whipped a tear from his eye.

"How is that even that funny?" I yelled. They stopped, looked at my expression of anger at the whole situation and then they burst out in laughter all over again.

"Oh, that's it." I said deciding to join in. They sprung up and started jokingly taunting me. Then they ran. I ran after them laughing as well. They slid down the stairway railing and I slid after them, and turned into a bird.

"Hey no fair that's cheating!" Zak cackled.

"Fine." I turned back into Lexi and leaped to catch back up. My hair was straight now and at not quite even lengths, but not with layers. I had flat ironed it last night after the brawl. We ran into the main room and they dove behind a table.

"I see you!"

They pounced out of they're hiding spot and I was at the opposite end of the table.

"Going to work in your pajamas kids?"

I looked down. I was wearing pajamas with purple waves, alligators and lotus flowers.

Then I looked at Zak's plain orange, yellow, and white P.J.'s.

"Go change into something that can get wet."

I ran back to my room and dug out a T-shirt and some worn jeans. The T-shirt had a picture of a dragon in pop art. One quarter was purple and blue, another was green and yellow, the third was orange and red and the last quadrant was pink and gold.

I walked to the door and Zak appeared he handed me a suit.

"Are you crazy?"

"What?"

"I can just transform into a dolphin or something. You don't need one either."

"What if I change back?"

"I'm more powerful now, just don't think about your human form."

"Okay."

"Zak! Lexi! We'll be waiting in the Saturdays Sub!"

"Sure!"

"Let's go."

We ran downstairs and out the door. What underwater cryptid are we going after?"

"I think they said something about the kraken last night."

"How'd you know?"

"I was going to secretly watch weird world on my dad's new laptop." Long pause no answer.

"What? It has high definition." I nodded my head to the people behind him.

"Mom and Dad are standing right behind me aren't they?"

"You said it not me."

Zak turned around.

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Zak! How many times do we have to tell you not to watch that man's show?" Doc said.

"You should no better! I mean we finally got you to stop watching it but when Doyle told us he's dead you started watching the show again, your mom almost lost her eyes when we went to Ahuizotl's town!"

"Sorry…." Zak looked sheepish.

"I mean what do you want to watch that show for, you've done everything to see it. What's up? Is there something you'd like to tell us? Is it like a dare, or deal or something?"

Zak tensed up when his dad said the word deal. I thought at first Doc noticed it and if he did he shrugged it off.

"We'll talk later. Right now the Kumari's serpent is being attacked, and is becoming sicker and sicker with each attack from the kraken."

"Wait why aren't you too in your suits?" Drew asked.

"I can turn into water animals too don't forget."

"And she can turn me temporarily into one whenever."

"And good clothes won't get wet either! Yay!" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Wonderful."

"Get in."

"I'll swim."

"You're going to get tired."

"I- I know."

Zak's eyes started to glow and he looked at me.

"She's scared of submarines," He said officially. I glared at him. He was not on my good list. At least not right now.

I growled at him and leaped into the air changing instantly into a dolphin. I started to get a head start while the rest got in.

I swam at a slow speed waiting for them to get ahead so I would know where I was going. They slowly picked up speed and I followed flopping my tail up and down doing tricks in the water for them. Fisk would clap occasionally. It's official. I am the show off type.

The submarine rose to the surface and I followed it. When I reached the surface I did an impressive flip and tail walk.

"Do want to change Zak now?" Doc asked.

"Sure…" I swam up to Zak and pulled him into the water. I dragged him, and he used his power to see which animal I was thinking about. Then he transformed into a bottlenose dolphin.

_Let go of me! _He said to me through a series of high-pitched squeaks.

_I'm giving you more power, you'll stay dolphin longer._

_Oh. _ I held his arm/ flipper for a minute or so before we popped up.

"Well, I can tell who's who," Drew said.

I looked down. I was the most crystal blue colored dolphin I've ever seen. Then I looked at Zak. He was more a silver color.

"Great now. It's time to get a move on."

I dove back beneath the surface and swam on. Zak swam beside me and started to talk to me in dolphin.

_Race ya!_

_Hey! Wait! No! That's not fair! I don't know where it is!_

_Heh, You'll figure it out._

I sped ahead of him letting him get ahead slightly and then when the kingdom was in sight zipped right past him.

_First one three times around is the winner._

_I'll go for that, _I squeaked back at him.

_On three…_

_One_

_Two three! _I said as hastily as I could.

I flipped through the water with ease, but Zak flopped clumsily after me.

_Wait! This isn't fair you've been a dolphin longer and more times than I have! _He squealed with false anger.

_Actually this is my second time being a dolphin, first time being an actual dolphin. The first time I was a Mahi Mahi._

I swam faster.

_Then how do you adjust so quickly?_

_You'll get used to it. _


	11. The Kraken

Lexi 11

Ulraj's POV

I paced rapidly and in concern, every time that kraken came around it kept attacking our serpent. I turned to continue pacing then I saw an orange-ish yellow/ white submarine. I ran up towards the wall of the giant air bubble that surrounded my city. I was all set to greet them when two playful looking dolphins caught my eye.

One was a shiny color, and the other was a deep rich blue. They were hastily around my city. It was odd. I had never seen a dolphin that color blue before, or yet alone either of them around here.

"Um, your highness?"

I spun around noticing for the first time that the Saturdays were here.

"Oh, Dr. Saturday. It's nice to see you. Where's Zak?"

"Zak is coming, but a better question would be: Where's the kraken?" Drew said.

"W-we don't know."

"What? Well where could it be? It's supposed to be a huge monster!"

"I know, but it has this method of hiding, despite of it's massive size, in small dark crevices and trenches."

"I'd say it's because of it having mostly muscles instead of bone."

"Most of the time it just appears."

"So, you're saying we're going to just wait until it appears."

"That's the plan. So you said Zak was coming, where is he?"

"Zak, Lexi!" The two dolphins stopped in their tracks.

"Zak turned into a dolphin?!" I shouted. The two dolphins swam towards the bubble.

The silver dolphin swam down to our level and popped through the bubble. It took a moment but he morphed back into Zak. The blue dolphin swam up to the top and popped through there. She fell a couple feet then turned into the girl I recognized from the video.

She landed gracefully and looked up. What I found particularly weird was their lack of wetness.

"Z-Zak how did you do that?"

"Something to do with my powers probably." I've known the Saturdays long enough to know that just knowing it had something to do with his powers wouldn't be enough information for them to let him use it. I'd let this one go. I didn't have to know everything. Before I ask about Lexi, Zak spoke.

"So, where's the kraken?"

"It's probably waiting to attack. We should probably go sit down."

"Wait so we're stuck here waiting?"

"That's the plan, it will most likely attack when our guard is down or the most excitement occurs," I said using inference from earlier attacks.

"Lexi?"

Zak looked over his shoulder. Lexi looked like she was talking with the fish.

"Yah?"

"We're going inside. Ya coming?"

"Yah."

"Stop saying 'yah."

"Fine Mulawhaha." (Mul-a-wha-ha)

"Mulawhaha? Is that a different language or something? I thought you were only fluent in French and English."

"I am, that is in official languages."

"What?" Zak asked.

"Mulawhaha is Lexi language for whatever."

"Mulawhaha, now come on."

She smiled smugly at an exasperated Zak and followed us to a building.

We entered it and all sat around a table. There was an awkward long period of silence, and then Lexi got up.

"Shouldn't we be planning how to take it down? Or are we just going to improvise, like Doyle?" Zak asked at the same time she walked up to the table. Then I noticed the seat left to her had been untouched. I guessed she referred the corner of the room better.

"I think we're improvising this time," she said.

Lexi's POV

"If that's the case, I'm going out."

"Too where?"

"Mmmm, I don't know. Around I guess. Maybe go hunt for some kraken, or converse with some sharks."

"Can she do that without your power assisting her?"

"She has her own power, not just mine."

"While you discuss this, I'm going out, like I said."

I walked outside and sat near the bubble wall. Then I continued pouring out my feelings to the fish I had talked to earlier.

I hadn't sat for long when I heard some footsteps behind me. I sprung up and got into attack position and face my attackers, all five of them.

Zak's POV

"So you're saying she has a similar power except for regular animals, and when combined she or you could turn into any living multi-cellular organism?"

"Yep. That about sums it up."

Ulraj looked at me then the wall, and suddenly drew tentative.

"Scatter!" He suddenly shouted.

I jumped from my spot to the side of the room and Ulraj jumped in the opposite direction. For a moment, nothing happened but within a millisecond Lexi came crashing through the wall. She hit the table, got up and brushed herself off.

"Kraken?" Mom asked readying her sword.

"Nope, much worse," she grunted. We all looked out the hole Lexi caused, and it turned out that wall was surprisingly thin, so it must've been easier to break through.

To our surprise and fright three angry secret scientists walked towards the hole.

"I thought you said they were searching Peru."

"She did, but we figured it out." Dr. Grey said.

"It's nice to see you're back on track Miranda." Drew said facetiously.

"Why don't you just give up already?" I asked.

"I'm sorry we just can't give up on tracking the world's most powerful and dangerous being." I was just glad she didn't say monster.

"Especially since there are two of you now."

Before I could attack them with the claw, Lexi pounced on Miranda in puma form.

She jumped off then turned around for an attack on Dr. Beeman. When that was a success she jumped for Professor Mizuki. Unfortunately he dodge and she slid all the way and popped out of the bubble, where she turned into a whale shark. I guess she didn't like being a whale shark because she turned into a dolphin.

"Zak what is going on? Why are the secret scientists here?"

"They're hunting me down."

"Why?"

"Reasons?"

"Are you the most powerful and dangerous being they're referring to?"

"That would be me,"

"And is the other Lexi?"

"Yes."

I didn't want to explain further, and thank goodness for me because the kingdom shook and the sea serpent wailed and started to thrash.

"Looks like squiddy is here." That was probably my lamest catch phrase yet.  
Lexi turned to herself while still in the water and swam up to the serpent and it's attacker. She winked at me and swam right up to the krakens eye. She tapped on it and it turned its attention directly to her. I started running to the edge of the bubble and then stopped.

If I went out now, then I could drown, without Lexi to transform me. I could try to swim to her, but it was still a great distance. I gained my attention span back and looked at Lexi and the kraken. The serpent was down, and Lexi was still dodging the kraken. Then I saw one of its long slimy tentacles come up and wrap itself around her.

"Lexi!" The kraken brought her towards its toothy mouth and soon she wasn't visible. But then the kraken practically exploded and I saw Lexi emerge again. This time she was in kraken form. Before I could do anything else She reached one long slimy tentacle toward me and wrapped it around me pulling me into the fight. I instantly though in my mind: kraken, kraken, kraken, kraken over and over again.

When I opened my eyes again I was a giant squid. The kraken shook Lexi off and flung her against a large peace of coral. She slipped to the ground unconscious and in Lexi form. I turned and instantly thought: Zak, Zak, Zak. I turned and grabbed the claw from my belt and my eyes started glowing orange. The kraken suddenly calmed down, and I read its thoughts. Yup. It had come up to serve kur. I calmed it and made him bring Lexi into the air bubble, while I swam there myself.

We all entered and the kraken swam away.

"That cryptid won't ever show its face again," I said.

"Wait, you mean it's gone? We missed all of it?"

"Yup."

"It won't attack my serpent?"

"Never again."

"Is Lexi okay?"

"She just hit her head, she'll be fine, let's just take her back to the house."

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer Ulraj, until next time!


	12. The training mission

Lexi 12

Lexi's POV

I woke up in my bed and slowly my fuzzy memories came back to me. We had been battling the kraken when it threw me against a large piece of coral. My head ached a little and I was able to feel a bandage around it. I slid out of bed and changed from yesterday's clothing to some new clothes; sweat pants, tank top, and to finish up the look I straightened my hair and pulled it back. I left the room and decided to loosen my ponytail a little.

The headache I had was slight but manageable. As soon as I turned into the hallway Fiskerton pooped out of nowhere.

"Brexi!"

I just decided to assume he said Lexi.

"Fiskerton!" I said cheerfully. He came up and hugged me then pulled me into the main room. I smiled.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakes. Speaking of sleeping how well did you sleep?"

"Pretty well. What time is it?"

"10:40."

"Really? That has got to be the latest I've ever slept."

I was silenced and then I thought for a moment.

"I've only been a sleep one night right?"

"Yah."

"JC (Just Checking)"

"What are we doing today? Where's your mom and dad?"

"They're outside preparing a challenge coarse."

"So we're training today?"

"Yep. They decided to get in some practice, and actually helping us instead of pitting us against each other to see what we can do."

"Special powers allowed?"

"Maybe. You might want to grab an apple or something. We really didn't have a real breakfast. Just some fruit, and juice."

"That is a small breakfast. What's for lunch?"

"They said we probably have sandwiches, and for dinner pizza."

"Its no feast, but it sounds filling enough."

I jogged over to the kitchen and propped myself up on a stool against the mini-bar. I grabbed an apple as suggested and bit into it.

"How's your head feeling?"

"Fine."

"You hit the coal pretty hard."

"While we're talking about yesterday, did Ulraj say anything about kur? Does he know?"

"No. He decided that enough was enough, I think he knows maybe, but mom told him what she told Epsilon."

"That the spirit of kur was not in you?"

"Or you. She left him curious, but he decided to wait until later."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah, but he'll find out sooner or later."

"BShak! Bechi!"

"Time to start training." The way Fisk says my name changes every time.

"I'm ready."

"Then Let's go."

We both followed Fisk out the door and to the training coarse.

"Glad to see you're awake, Lexi."

"Thanks?" I said not sure what to say.

"I heard we're training today."

"Yep."

"So how we gonna do it?"

"It's more of a race."

"Race?"

"Whoever gets to Fiskerton first wins."

"That's simple."

"Not as much as you think."

"Ready?"

"Yup." Zak and Lexi said at the same time.

"Oh, now I'm ready" I growled at him

"Set? GO!"  
"Wait, how does it work?" Zak asked.

"Why don't you be like Lexi and figure it out?"

I was already almost over the wall. I reached the top and jumped down. I studied everything and then spikes started shooting up on my side of the course. They were shooting up five at a time. I moved quickly dodging the erupting spikes I crossed a red line and the spikes seemed to of finally finished.

"Who's idea was that?"

"Mine!" Doyle shouted.

Before I could move, the ground started rolling. They were like logs in water. It was really metal dug into the ground. I jumped on the next one and then the next. Then there was a large gap. I looked at Zak who was still trying to survive the spikes and then leaped over the gap. Wow he was slow. I almost fell on tat one though. I regained my balance and then lost it falling forward onto the dirt, which suddenly became really hot.

I leaped up.

"YOW!"

I skittered across the dirt that seemed to melt. How they pulled that off I'll never know. There was a cave part and I started my way in it was cooler in here, the temperature counting down by the second. There was a rumbling sound and then a huge cylindrical pillar came down right in front of me. I yelped. Then four more pillars started up. The cave was thin, so I couldn't go beside them. I ran and dodged and ran and dodged. It was complicated, especially when two spiked squares came into the room. They started mashing together.

I decided to take a run for it darting between them, adding a little jump. The cave led to a long room with a small door at the end. This was the best training course ever! I walked calmly to the other side. This part seemed to be a slow down part. Then I noticed the bricks where I had temporarily paused seemed to lower. I jumped then those blocks turned into a jelly like substance. Then the walls seemed to start moving in. Realization hit me and then I figured it was an agility test. I quickly darted through. The most unnoticeable feature was that the walls and floor seemed to cave in quicker as I moved quicker. I was almost there and dove through the exit. To my surprise I saw that Zak had dove out about a second before me. That also meant he had reached the halfway point before me. I grunted and crossed my arms, while getting up.

"How'd you catch up?"

"Doyle told me about the room part."

"Just a question before we begin the rest."

"Yeah?" Drew asked.

"What if the walls had caught up with us or the floor?"

"Nothing would've really happened the floor would've dropped you through to an underground room where you could make you're way up here, and the walls would've done the same."  
"Yeah except there was a little slide that would carry you to the room," Doyle cut in.

"For the second half…" Drew said taking back her spotlight.

"You will be able to use your powers or whatever weapon you have handy. Good Luck. Now get ready! Get Set! And… GO!"

I transformed into a rabbit and started to hop and then a horse, and then a jaguar. This form I stayed in for a while. The first part was more a warm up. Then a huge post shot up beneath me sending me upward. The same happened to Zak. Another one shot up in front of me simultaneously to Zak's. I smirked at him. Then transformed into a kangaroo. I leaped from one to the other. Zak shot his claw at one and swung across. Then some lasers started up. They were firing rapidly. I turned into a bird and swooped down, transforming into a fox. I dodged and jumped then came a bridge we were to cross it.

That was easy. I turned into a bug and walked along the line. The blasts continued to fire.

"Really? Are the lasers necessary?" I said turning into Lexi so I could be heard.

"We're not firing them they're not part of the course!" Doc shouted. I turned into an eagle and swooped over to Zak.

"The secret Scientists are here. We have to get out of here," I said touching his shoulder.

"What do…"

"Otter," I answered letting go. I dove into the lake and swam out a pipe. He jumped in and followed. I swam through the pipe and up to the surface. The place we were now in was more a swamp. I popped up and turned into a deer. Zak came out ready to change.

"You know for some reason I just can't change you from animal to animal. It has to be Zak to animal."

He changed and I touched him making him a deer.

"Ok let's head out."

I darted through the swampy forest.

"We need to go back to my parents!'

:We can't they're after us. Not them. The secret scientists are your parents old friends they wouldn't actually hurt them."

He seemed to think that over.

"Fine."

"Besides even right now…they're probably stopping the scientists from getting any closer."

"You're right. Wait, where are we going?"

"We're going to see some friends of mine."


	13. Running with Star

Lexi 13

Lexi's POV

"What? We don't have time for play dates!"

I stopped and looked at him.

"Play dates? Couldn't you tell by my tone that they could help us? You see, I said it all serious like, not like Oh! Yay! Friends! We're going to have friends and fun and Yay!"

"Well…"

"They're a wolf pack I stayed with when I was traveling."

"So they took you in for a while?"

"Yeah. The head wolf did. Her name was Star."

"You named them?"

"No. Apparently wolves are born with certain names."

"Will we be able to talk with them?"

"Yeah, just like if we were real wolves."

"I think I got the hang of having four legs."

"Yea? Then try running like this," I showed him how to run by pushing my forelegs straight back and my rear legs up and around them, so they formed an X shape.

"That's so easy!" He tried to copy me. Scratch that, and underline tried. Well he failed miserably. He tumbled face forward and kept tumbling. He just couldn't stop.

Zak's POV

I tumbled through the grass snapping twigs, hitting rocks and then yelping about it. I finally stopped and did a body plant in the ground. I groaned and looked up. Standing in front of me was another wolf I yelped sat up and backed up using my hind paws to push me back. Then I bumped into another wolf.

"Don't do anything stupid, or you'll wish you had bumped into another wolf in the pack." Lexi's voice said. I looked up at her.

"Lexi! Good to see you again! Now who is that?"

"That's the other kur I told you about."

"That's him? He's so… so…"

"Clumsy?"

"Yeah. Will he be getting in the way?"

"I hope not."

"Well then Welcome!" she said greeting me. She had blue eyes and some occasional spots of blue on her tail and muzzle. She led Lexi over to an opening in the ground. I got up and followed them. I have done lots of following lately. When we reached the entrance Lexi turned around and brushed off my fur making me look more presentable.

"Who are you, my mother?" I asked backing away.

"Just getting the dirt and leaves out."  
"I'm perfectly capable of that myself," I sneered reaching my paw back to get a maple leaf. When I couldn't reach it I turned my paw in a different direction and tried then. I smiled and nervously chuckled and smiled a half smile. Lexi and Star watched me with bored expressions. Lexi yawned and looked at me again. I sat on my two hind Legs and reached back with both paws an still couldn't reach. I reached further closing my eyes and straining. Then finally I got it.

"Got it!" I said triumphantly. I was so proud of nothing I felt myself falling backwards. My two fore paws were in the air and I was smiling and falling back. I hit the ground and Star and Lexi laughed. When I came up the laughter had bubbled down. Then chuckled and covered her snout with her right paw. The laughter continued to come and she used her left paw now. Star had the same expression.

Then the two of them burst out laughing and fell on top of each other. I looked up. I was covered in more leaves than before.

"Help me?" Lexi asked.

"Yea, alright."

Now I had two girls picking leaves out of my hair. I sat there and let them do it completely unamused.

"Come we must go inside now."

"Yes. I hear something coming."

Lexi's POV

Zak got up from his sitting position and Star and I gasped. Zak's rear end was completely covered in leaves. Fur wasn't even visible now.

"I really don't even care," He said. He shook getting most of the leaves and mud off. Then we all came back to the entrance. Star jumped through the hole landing on her back and sliding down deeper and deeper.

"Your turn," I said.

"Wait! Wha?"

I pushed him down he slid down in a headfirst position yelling and yelping the whole way.

I jumped in myself and put my fore paws between my hind legs to use as breaks. The slide twisted up and around. First it went sideways and then almost upside down. Zak's yelps turned to 'Whooo hooos!' The slide twisted into an squiggly position and I slid form side to side. I heard Zak yelp and knew what was coming. There was a very slow incline and I threw my paws up. Then the floor seemed to disappear as I started my descent on a drop.

"Booooo Yaaaaa! Grandmaaa!" I yelled.

Star had explained that this part of the slide was built under a hill so it was able to be pretty long. The drop ended and there was a small dip and I slid up defying gravity, then sliding up and down a series of dips and hills. I laughed. Now came the swirl. I spiraled down and shot out a tube and dove into a soft pile of other animal pelts.

Zak who hadn't had enough experience with the slide had gone too far and smacked into the wall. I got up and shook my fur. I looked at him. He had turned back into Zak. I pressed my paw to his forehead and he turned back into a wolf.

"Well at least the leaves are gone," Star said. I looked at her; then looked back at Zak. She was right! The leaves were gone. I smiled. No need to get drunk on laughter.

"How long are you here to stay this time?"

"I don't know. Maybe just until the Secret Scientists are far away."

"Well then, you can sleep in the same din as last time, and you can sleep in the den above hers."

"Perfect."

"You do realize keeping us here might lead the scientists in for attack."

"I've realized it. The pack and I can take care of things."

"Speaking of pack, where are the rest of the wolves?"

"They're hunting."

"Why aren't you? Something told me to stay behind tonight."

"!" Several long howls arose from the slide and about six wolves poured in.

"Zak, right?"

Zak's POV

"Yea, Zak."

"Good then you should meet the pack."

She pushed me forward.

"Pack! This is Zak Saturday; the other kur. Please introduce yourselves."

When no one steeped up she just chose one.

"We'll start over here."

"Um, okay. My name is Dragon." Dragon was a strong looking wolf with several scars. He had amber colored fur and a mischeivious look on his face.

"Shadow." Shadow was a grey colored wolf with a white face, he looked about the oldest.

"Jet." Jet was Jet black, unlike me. I have white paws. I had also somehow developed a white tuft of hair hanging between my ears. Lexi had explained that I was still settling into my wolf body.

"Candy" Candy, she had a sticky honey color fur.

"Dirt" Like his name his was a pale deep brown.

"Um, Angel." Duh, She was as white as well, and Angel.

"Great is that all?"

"No. It seems the last two members are not present."

"Well, who are the last two?"

"Napora and Ponara."

"The twins."  
"Yes, the twins. They're just puppies though. Where are they?" Star mumbled the last sentence to herself.

"They fell into a pit trap, that's why we reported back early," The wolf Candy said.

"Why didn't any of you stay with them?!" Star asked alarmed.

"Uhhhh…" The pack mumbled amongst them.

"We… We…"

"Please no excuses, just tell us where they are."


	14. The arrow

NOTE: IF you look back on Lexi's Appearance You'll see I forgot about what colors she likes, I don't know why, but I felt the urge to post this. Her fave is blue but she also adores orange, pink, and green. She also likes the checkered black and white pattern. That sounds more like me, but oh well.

Lexi 14

Lexi's POV

"Hey Star I think I know how we can take care of this."

"How, they must be ten feet down! Much too long for a wolf."

"But maybe not too long for too kids," Zak, said understanding my thoughts without using his powers. Impressive.

I turned into a human. He did the same.

"Grab my legs and lower me in. Star grab hold of Zak's legs somehow."

They assembled how I said as I ay on my stomach. I crawled forward and started to reach down. I felt my feet go over the side and I grabbed onto a root. I looked back. Zak was already halfway in.

"That's enough, I think I can reach them from here and we need to be able to get back up. I reached downward as far as I could and hummed to calm the puppies. I let one come close. It was Napora. Then I brought him up. Star grunted and pulled Zak up who pulled me up. Star barked at the safety of the puppy. Then I went back down for Ponara. When Ponara was up I stroked her fur.

I placed my hand on Zak's shoulder.

"Before we transform and um, Star can understand us again, I have to ask you, are those Star's puppies?"

"No way! They don't even look alike!"

We looked at Star with spots and stripes of blue and the 2 tan/ blonde puppies.

"Then who's are they?"

"They were from another pack, but then this pack took them in."  
I turned into my wolf self and Zak turned into his wolf form. As I explained to him on the way here that his wolf body would slowly change as he used it more to fit his human appearance. That didn't happen to me, oddly, but the power more used my personality.

The tuft of hair between Zak's wolf ears seemed to grow more star shaped every time we morphed. Now he's a regular wolf.

"I think we should go back to the den for some rest."

"Agreed."

At the den…

"Spppttt!"

I groaned. I was slowly waking up now.

"Spppttt!"

"What?"

"Star wants to see you in the main area."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, I'm just a wolf."

"Is that Candy?"

"Yes. Hurry up." I pushed myself up and my back barely brushed against the ceiling of the small room. I crawled out on my belly and sure enough star was waiting.

"Follow me."

I followed her and she motioned to Candy to stop following us.

We crawled on our bellies out the exit and we took a small hidden turn in the exit that lead to a sacred lake to the wolves. Apparently it was well guarded by huge boulders larger than 4 Docs and Drews stacked up. The lake was beautiful. The only way to get to it was through the wolves' burrow. Actually these are the only wolves I know of that burrow, it's like they have they're own community.

The lake was beautiful. Between some of the gaps between the rocks you could barely make out the deep orange sunrise through all the fog. It was absolutely gorgeous. The lake had a glassy appearance to it and little bugs danced on and off its surface.

"Wow. I-It's beautiful!"

"You should see it at sunset."

"Now I'm jealous." We both laughed in a dog like way.

"I almost forgot but I had to wake you up earlier to give you something. The night you told us you were going back to the Saturdays' we went and snuck up and spied on you to make sure you were well off. Then this guy said something, it was weird I could understand him for some odd reason, but he said that the old male kur ended up controlling and eating the female kur. Well the night after you left for Kentucky, I dug up this ancient relic thing."

"What about it?"

"It's an old relic having to do with kur. It was passed on through trade in some nomadic wolf tribes and when it got here decades ago, my pack buried it. I found it and the night I learned about all that kur being kurnivorious I decided to give this to you."

"It's an ancient arrowhead, it looks like."

"It is. The shiny side reflects and the dull rough side protects."

"Really? From what?"

"From Zak, the male kur."

"Whoa."

"The shiny side reflects the power sending it back to the owner causing power overload and then unconsciousness. It was used by some legion of whatever to get kur into some special area. "

"Cool. Ha! HA!"

"What?"

"Kurnivorious! That's good! I just realized it."

"You're right! I didn't notice that either!"

"Wait so wha about this kur amulet arrowhead?"

"I'm giving it to you so you can protect it and use it."

"Awesome! Thank you, so much." Star dropped it over my head so it hung loosely around my neck. Then she showed me a necklace of her own I had yet to notice.

"Wow, now we have friend necklaces."

"Yeah!"

We laughed it off for a second, silenced, looked at each other, and then laughed again. We silenced ourselves and started to walk back to the tunnel. Again, don't even ask me how the wolves made their burrow system. Before we could even get to the tunnel, howls arose from the outside. I heard Zak yelling something and looked at Star.

"Race ya!" I sped ahead but she beat me anyway. She crawled quickly and took the turn to get out the regular exit. I followed. When I got out I noticed all the wolves were crouched down and growling.

I didn't see Zak anywhere on the ground, and when I looked upward the Hibagon had Zak. I think his name was mentioned before to me, like Professor Mizuki. What I found funny is that he seemed to be talking to the dogs, but they had no idea what he was saying. I had to act on instinct. I ran up and jumped in the air, colliding with the tiger. I slashed out at it. Then turning into a tiger myself I slashed furiously. I transformed into an elephant and tried to stomp the tiger.

When I failed in even that I fell back. Various wolves behind star and I were growling and barking angrily. Then I transformed into a black leopard and snarled. I leaped using my hind legs and attacked with my front paws. All this time I had been fighting the tiger Pro. Mizuki had been busily swatting at me. The rest of the dogs charged at him and now finally was my chance I turned into another Hibagon.

Prof. Mizuki stared at me. I took this chance and punched him in the face, kicked him in the stomach and head-butted him on the head.

"Nice," Zak admitted to me. I turned back into Lexi. I turned and walked over to Star. Before I was able to sit Prof. Mizuki warned and threatened.

"Next time we meet it will not only be me, it will be all the other secret scientists too!" The tiger snarled.

"We could still beat you!" I yelled as he walked away carrying his tiger under his arm.

I sat and started petting Star. Then turned into a wolf to properly thank her.

"Thanks for all your help, we probably have to go now, but we'll visit often."

"Right."

"His parents… They're probably worried sick about him so,"

"So you have to go too."

"Yeah. Well, see you around!"

"See ya!"

I turned back into Lexi and started to jog back the way we had come the night before. Zak took the lead this time and we broke into a run, all the way back to the house.


	15. Theif girl fish boy and Saturdays rescue

Lexi 15

Zak's POV

The house was in sight now. No Secret Scientists seemed to be around. Actually I didn't see any sign of life whatsoever.

"Mini-Man!"

For a second I had thought that the secret scientists had won.

"Doyle! Hey."

"You're parents went to Weird World."

"Why, they know we can take care not to be captured by Argost."

"They know that, but Argost has captured Wadi and Ulraj."

"What?"

"He's holding them ransom, unless they give you and Lexi up, he won't let them go. Ever."

"Whoa. We have to get there and help them."

"That's what you're parents said you would do. So, they made me stay behind to make sure you two stayed here."

I looked behind Doyle Lexi winked and turned into a butterfly. She fluttered away. Couldn't let my parents go it alone.

"Wait, Where is Lexi?"

"She's already left."

"Ugh. Okay well now I'm guarding you extra hard." I looked at Lexi who went from butterfly to hawk.

"Ugh, Fine. At least Lexi can help"

"Hmmm…"

At Weird World…

Lexi trotted through the halls on little mouse feet. She had already searched all of the lower floors of Weird World. It seemed that even Argost and Munya weren't here. She skittered past countless jail cells, some had dangerous cryptids in them and others were empty.

Lexi's POV  
I ran through the halls, Where in the world were they? I passed one cell and at first it appeared empty, so I passed it but then I came back. I backed up.

"Lucky little mouse. At least it can go where ever it pleases."

The girl who spoke had an Arabian accent. That must be Wadi I noticed Ulraj in the corner.

"Hey, Why is it just sitting there?"

I turned into Lexi.

"Lexi?! What are you doing here?"

"You're Lexi as in on the TV?"

"Yeah. Good times. Have Doc and Drew come?"

"Well they did they were in the middle of explaining everything but Argost caught them off guard."

"Why does he want you and Zak so badly?"

"I think I know."

"Save it. How did he trap them?"

"It was a pitfall trap."

I heard a locking noise and the trap seemed to activate. I leaped up and landed in a split on the ground, keeping my balance so I wouldn't fall into the trap. I turned into a bat and fluttered aside. I wet across the broad hall and lifted a pair of heavy keys. Instantly I dropped and Wadi and Ulraj gasped. I fluttered up, straining hard. I finally gained a little height and then I dropped back down.

"That's it!"

I turned into a hawk and pulled the keys up.

"This I like." I flew over to the cage and half dropped half threw the keys in the through the bars.

Wadi picked them up and started sorting through them one by one.

"While you go through those, I'll go through the trap door and…"

"What? You'll get trapped!"

"I know that's why I need this crowbar," I said motioning with my primary feathers to an old looking crowbar.

"I got in this kind of trap when I was avoiding the secret scientists. Weight on the trap door causes it to swing open leading to a tunnel where you slide down, and then there are some metal bars. The second before you hit them they slide open due to a panel that when touched activates the door. So if I have a crowbar…"

"Then you can use the crowbar after you slide down and the door closes to touch the panel, and then when you climb up you can slip the crowbar through the crack…"

"And pull causing the door to swing open!" Wadi concluded.

"Where's Argost?"  
"He's out preparing to attack."

"What? Whydidn'tyoutellmebefore?!!!!!"

"We thought Zak was getting his parents, and you had come to get us. Then when you said the plan I had some doubt that he wasn't here"

"I did but Zak and Doyle are at the house!"

They both gasped.

"Shoot! Wait they're not here?"

"No, no one but us, the Saturdays and the other prisoner cryptids."

"Then I don't see any reason to be quiet." I turned into an elephant and used my trunk to wrap around the bars and pull free.

"Change of plans, you go down there with the crowbar and, I'll go back to Zak."

"What?" I handed Ulraj the crowbar and Wadi dropped the keys. Then I shoved them in.

"Tell and explain the plan to Doc and Drew!" I yelled.

Time to take off. I turned into a griffon and used warp speed to get to the house, which still took a while. I have no idea how long, but one thing I knew was the invaders were already there.


	16. Five on three

Lexi 16

Lexi's POV

I had to move fast. There was no time! Especially since I had figured out that Argost wasn't the only invader. Dr. Beeman and Dr. Grey were here too. Inside Doyle was standing in front of Zak and, the Scientists and Argost stood across from one another putting Zak and Doyle in the middle. It actually looked pretty fair, if there were three teams. Then it would be perfectly equal. But it was more four against two, The Secret Scientists and Argost against Zak and Doyle. Sad really. It's a good thing Dr. Grey didn't bring deadbolt, or that transportation thing-a-ma-jig.

Oh, wait I spoke too soon. Just as that thought came into my mind they just appeared there. _What shall I turn into?_ I thought to myself. I sat there. Maybe if I can get their attention, then… THAT"S IT! I nearly burst out. I had to turn into reindeer, and no most reindeer don't fly, though the one that do are pretty rare. Bet all you Santa believers didn't know that flying reindeer were cryptids did ya? Actually, that was my smarty-pants moment, but I don't really know if that's true.

Anyway, on my way back to what happened. I turned into a squirrel and climbed up on the roof directly above them. Then turned into a rein deer and stomped rather loudly. Then I pressed my ear to the roof.

"Well, Zak, it's a little bit early for Santa Clause to come, don't you agree?"

That was the first time I had ever heard him actually use Zak's name. Then I hoped it wasn't one of those moments where he was being nice just before the end like in the Raven poem.

I turned into one of my least favorite shapes and stomped and jumped as best I could in hippo form. Then I hastily turned into a reindeer, before anyone could see me as a hippo. Trust me hippos aren't pretty. Go watch the rouge hippos show (seriously there is one) it's about people catching and fighting real rouge hippos. They aren't attractive in the least.

Anyway, I like getting off track today; it's weird because I'm usually not like that. Okay, I can't seem to stop. I didn't even have to try to stomp again the floor caved in with Mongolian death worm venom. I landed on my feet hard and winced. Landing on hooves is not easy. One of them twisted sideways (reason for wincing) and I yanked it up.

"How nice of you to join us Rudolf."

"My pleasure."

I turned into a snow leopard and snarled.

"Oh, feisty." Argost launched some Mongolian death worm venom at me and I immediately dodged them the best I could with my fractured ankle. I looked behind me then turned into Lexi and limped back up to Zak and Doyle slightly in front of Zak. I looked back at him, then down at my red ankle. I couldn't do any serious fighting with that. It didn't hurt as much, but still enough to slow me down. It felt numb.

Stupid overconfidence. Some of the various people I knew and animals I talked to told me that it was my fatal flaw. Overconfidence would someday bring my downfall. I should've waited until the rest of the family to get here, and if they stated to take Zak I could attack then. Like babysitting. Then it occurred to me what I did was stupid. I liked my later plan better. Couldn't be hard on myself then, I had to wait.

I winked at Zak.

"Gotcha," he whispered.

His power came out and his eyes glowed I closed mine as if I were trying to handle the pain of my ankle and then thought,

_Zak! Whatever happens, don't touch my ipod._

_Is that what you wanted to say?_

_No._

_Then what was it?_

_Keep them locked in your sights and be focused on nothing. If we keep them still waiting for they're first move then maybe if we can do it long enough your parents will arrive._

_They're free?_

_Yeah, and so are your other two pals._

_Wadi and Ulraj1_

_Yeah, glad you're happy; now bring on the stare. _

We turned to face our enemies. Who were staring at us wide eyed and confused like _did you just control girl kur?_

We smiled and stared and Doyle looked at us like freaks.

Now Zak was in front of and beside Doyle and I was in the parallel position. I stared at the secret scientists. Zak stared down Argost who accomplished staring at him down back.

Doyle decided to just sit there dumbly.

"What are you doing?"

"SHHH!" We both said.

Argost lunged at Zak who dodged.

"Fine if you want to play rough…" I said. I had the perfect back up plan. A rumbling came up through the floor. Roots and weeds shot out nearly consuming the surprised Argost and Munya. The scientists stared in horror.

"Now bother us again and I will seaweed wrap you add some rice and then BAM! Secret scientists sushi!"

The scientists couldn't answer, instead Zak replied with, "NICE!"

"Whoa," Doyle said, probably totally astounded by my power.

I motioned the plants to lower themselves out of the building and glared at the scientists then through my palm out at them and shooed them away. I turned on my good heel and listened as three oak tree branches wrapped themselves around the scientists and robot and dropped them by they're hovercraft.

"Yeah! Whoo hoo!"

"Alright!"

"You sure showed them! That staring plan, out of the question."

"Yeah, I'm going to go make plans for more bad situations."

"What about you're ankle?"

"It'll be fine."

"No… It won't trust us. Let us help you," Drew said sliding down a rope through the whole Argost's Mongolian death worm venom had caused, followed with the rest of the Weird World captives. I smiled. It was nice to have a whole family who cared for you.


	17. Movie time!

Lexi 17

I limp/jumped over to the sofa and let myself fall back and sit with Zak. His parents had insisted on a cast.

"What's on?"

"Weird World. Why are you carrying a plant?"

Then I realized that I was still holding a plant from my room.

"Oh. Uh just in case." I said setting it down in the table in front of us. I leaned back into the sofa. Komodo appeared out of the bleu and crawled up on the sofa carefully avoiding my ankle, and then he laid himself across Zak and I.

"How come I get the back end?" Zak complained.

"Wwwwraaaarrrwww!"

"Okay!"

I stroked my hand down Komodo's scales. They weren't exactly soft like fur, but for the most part they were smooth. Then three more figures walked in.

Wadi sat next to me and Komodo reared his head back to let her in. Then Ulraj and Fisk sat next to Zak.

"Again, what's on?" I asked.

"Well, let's see." Zak reached over Komodo and nearly knocked him off the couch.

"Sorry," Zak mumbled he grabbed the remote then pulled back allowing Komodo back onto his lap.

He pushed the power button and started flipping through the channels.

"Weird World… Rouge Hippos… Our music video on the top twenty countdown… Teletubies… Winnie the Pooh… movies… Behind the scenes… Wizards of Waverly Place… Sponge bob… ESPN basketball… Man vs. Food… Othersiders… What do you guys think?"

"Is that all?" Wadi asked.

"I'm not going to sit here and flip through all 800 channels, or whatever."

"I vote out Winnie the Pooh, Teletubies and Sponge bob," I said.

"What's on the movie channels? Harry Potter?"

"Ummm… That just ended."

"What's on now?" Ulraj asked again.

"Twilight."

"Twilight whoohoo!" Wadi and I shouted. Zon came through the door and did her little purr thing with her tongue.

"What Zon you too?"

She purred again.

"Is there anything else on?" Zak asked.

"Well, you said you didn't want to flip through all the channels."

"Whatever."

"Mulawhaha!"

"I don't care about your secret language." I lifted up Komodo and gently let him go.

"Hey I saved you're butt earlier," I commented.

"Doyle could've done that."

"Humph."

"Where's the remote?"

"I-I just had it." I was facing Zak, but then I turned my top half around to look at Wadi who held up the remote with her right hand.

"That is cool. Handshake."

Despite the fact I had heard Wadi was jealous, she never showed it. In fact in the last few hours we had become friends. We had even made up a secret handshake, which we did spectacularly.

Then we both walked to the front of the table. Then sat down. I had to use the table though. We leaned into the screen, cross-legged and stared at Edward's face.

"What is with girls and this movie?" Zak asked.

About fifty minutes later…

All room occupants had their eyes glued to the screen.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad movie," Zak mumbled.

"See," Wadi said.

"Edward is so hot." Zak looked at us for a minute. We shook our heads and looked at Ulraj who was clearly dazed and intent on not missing a second.

"Shhh! Your staring is making it hard to focus!""

We stared at him then let it go. I wasn't actually interested in Twilight, only New Moon, which came on next.

"Yo. Whattcha y'all watchin'?"

"SHHHHH!" all of us nearly yelled,

"Twilight oh, come on! What kind of boys are you?" He asked Zak and Ulraj.

"Be quite Doyle! You can join us if you want, but be quiet!"

"Fine what's going on."

"See him? That's James and that's Edward fighting James. That's Bella on the floor."

"Whoa that was pretty cool. How do they jump like that? Are they like super light weight ninjas?"

We all turned to Doyle.

"They're vampires! Dodo!" Zak and I said at the same time.

"Well."

"Okay, okay, five more minutes."

"What?" Ulraj asked.

"Wadi's father wants her home as soon as possible tomorrow, and I'm guessing you have royal duties to get on as well."

"Well, I guess that is true," he confessed.

The next five minutes passed and we only missed the dance and credits of the movie. Thankfully, then I decided I should go away for a month, as soon as I got the cast off.

The fracture had been large enough for a cast, and small enough to just wear it for a few days. For the family's protection and mine, I had to get. The longer I could stay away from them, the longer it would take for the scientists to succeed in catching us.

Too bad I never made it that far in my plan.

That night I got to my room and noticed a note on my bed. It read:

_Sorry, I have to go again. Thanks for everything and I'll be back later!_

_From Lexi._

I stared at the note and set it down. I didn't remember writing. I turned to my closet and then noticed a pinkish purple light. I took a step forward then fell through a sort of portal. Then I had remembered. Miranda, she had a little transportation device. Curse that device. Because of it I was now trapped.


	18. She's gone!

Lexi 18

Zak's POV

I couldn't sleep. Something was bugging me. So, I got up. Maybe Lexi or someone was awake. I would go check. I pushed my covers back and jumped out of bed. Komodo, who sleeps at the end of my bed like a dog, growled and awoke from his sleep, clearly not so happy about it. He got up and followed me anyway.

I got into the hall, remembering my parents could still be awake; I was quiet. My excuse if they caught me: Just getting water. Actually I was pretty thirsty. I walked into the kitchen and saw someone was awake. It wasn't Lexi.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah," I replied to Ulraj. I sat down next to him and looked around the darkened room.

"So, I've been waiting to know…"

"Why everyone's after me?"

"How modest."

"No, I mean like trying to catch me."

"Right."

"Yeah, Lexi said you probably knew already."

"Just tell me… please?"

"Lexi and I are kur."

Ulraj didn't look surprised.

"That's what I thought."

"We should go wake up Lexi, and see if she wants to be a part of this conversation."

"Agreed."

When I got down I almost tripped over Komodo, forgetting he was there. Then Ulraj and I walked to Lexi's room and knocked. No reply. That at least meant she wasn't dressing. So we peered through a crack in the door, by opening it.

"Lexi?"

We opened it up wider.

"Ulraj, no one's in here."

"Look there's a note."

I ran over to the bed.

"It says: _Sorry, I have to go again. Thanks for everything and I'll be back later, Lexi_."

"What?"

"This doesn't make sense, she has a broken ankle, all her stuff is here, plus its probably safest here with us. This isn't even as big as her writing!" My voice kept getting louder and louder.

"Lexi, Are you- Zak? Ulraj? What are you doing in here?" My mom asked hurriedly as she ran in the room.

"Lexi left again."

"Well, how do you know? did she tell you?"

"No we just had a feeling…"  
"That doesn't even make sense, She has a broken ankle! What's even more strange, is she is smarter than that and she actually obeys sometimes."

"Hey, well I guess you're right."

"This doesn't seem like Lexi, tomorrow we'll tell your dad, and drop Ulraj and Wadi off."

"Hey, you can drop Wadi off, but I'm staying."

"Ulraj,"

"When did you stop calling me your highness?"

"Your highness,"

"Better, but my kingdom can wait."

"Right."

"She saved Wadi and I without turning herself and Zak in, and she saved you."

"Tell me why we weren't this worried for Lexi when she 'left' the first time?"

"Doyle saw her, and she told him she left a note. This time she just kind of left, with a small note, this doesn't even look like her writing."

"It looks like it was written in a hurry."

"We'll try and find more out tomorrow, but for right now go to sleep."

"I thin-" I started.

Mom shot me a look that said, _go to bed!_

"I think it's time to go to bed."

"That's right kiddo."

"Yeah, Good night Ulraj."

"Good night Zak."

I walked to my room. Today was weird. I decided to preview before I went to sleep. So I got in bed, and remembered. First I returned home, parents at weird world, Wadi and Ulraj at Weird world, Lexi saves them, Lexi saves me and Doyle, she twists her ankle, we watch TV, I actually don't dislike Twilight, and now Lexi leaves, then the secret scientists, oh wait. That was yet to come…


	19. Secret Scientists Overload!

Lexi 19

Lexi's POV

I kicked and struggled. Knowing that many eyes were on me I dare not transform, or call any plants or animals. I stopped struggling. Trying to get out of a robot's grasp is hard. His arms were like bricks. And his hands were pressed flat against my mouth. It was not comfortable. Add a broken ankle and you've got yourself a mess!

"So, you've called us here what are you going to tell /slash/ show us?" said one of the secret scientists.

I hadn't seen him before but, one day when Zak and were going to the Kelpie's habitat we looked over all the people to avoid giving his position away to. We looked at all the Secret Scientists, all the foes, and some allies. I was able to know him as Dr. Cheechoo.

"We called you here for a reason," Dr. Beeman said.

"Why'd you bring the struggling girl?"

"This is Lexi."

"The Saturday's new on and off family member."

Wow, family member. Well, the on and off part was true, but if that was the rumor…

"I suppose, but anyway, we called you here for two reasons. Number one…" Miranda pointed to me.

Zak's POV

Professor Mizuki's tiger seized me instantly. We wrestled on the floor for a minute before falling through Dr. Grey's portal. I fell through still fighting wondering what was up ahead.

Lexi's POV

Miranda's portal opened and Zak fell through with the tiger. _Just Great, _I thought.

"Reason number two." Miranda concluded pointing to Zak.

"Um, I hate to ask so many questions, but I'm a scientists and I have to know, why are you bringing them here by force?"

"They both hold very great power," Dr. Beeman said.

"And I know Zak influences cryptids, but what about Lexi?" Asked the one I recognized as Dr. Cheveyo.

"You remember the search for kur, the Saturdays took on."

"Yes," Dr. Bara answered.

Zak stopped struggling and looked up to see who was going to deliver his kur information. The tiger had him pinned.

"I was even there when they found they're location," Dr. Bara continued.

"Think about it, kur can control cryptids." Miranda stepped behind Zak and Dr. Beeman who now held Zak and pointed hurriedly at Zak. It took a minute for everything to fall in to place and register in the scientists minds, but when it finally placed itself in the brains of all the super geniuses, they gasped, except for Epsilon who I just happened to notice, that he was quietly standing there. Then they handed Zak off to the Hibagon.

"Are you telling us you think Zak is kur?"

"Not think we know," Epsilon said in a calm tone.

"Obviously Doc and Drew know about this but they obviously didn't want us to know. And now I can see why," Dr. Cheechoo said.

"But, how does Lexi fit into this. She's just a girl who knows kung fu."

"Actually she's not. The only reason she can do all she does is because of her own power."

"The only thing I've heard of her doing is help Zak and the rest of the Saturdays."

I had a plan. If I worked it though, the scientists would try and take me down possibly, and it would be harder to protect Zak. They would also have a bad impression.

"What is her power? IS she another kur?"

"Yes," Mizuki spoke for the first time. He was tightly binding Zak.

"Oh, well then."

"She's even more powerful, but due to her being a cryptid as such Zak, she can be controlled."

"So, what are we going to do with them? You've obviously been at it a while longer."  
I leaned backward causing Deadbolt to stumble back behind all the scientists. I called some vines, and roots, which silently came up from the ground taking deadbolt into the forest.

"Well, we have a few ideas."

Deadbolt made some sort of robot sound, which everyone looked back to see Deadbolt. Then I quickly stumbled my way up to the front. When they came to the conclusion that Deadbolt was moving, they looked back up and Miranda and Beeman and gasped. Miranda and Beeman looked at me, looked away, and took a double take.

"I love that expression." I said.

"H-How'd you get by without us seeing?" Dr. Beeman stuttered.

"How'd you get by without transforming?" Dr. Grey asked.

"How'd you even get away from deadbolt?" From here they took turns.

"Where is Deadbolt?"

"Spaz."

"Ugh," Miranda grunted.  
I pointed to the tree, who's roots and vines I used to get rid of Deadbolt. Everyone looked back, not seeing anything; they looked back and then jumped out of the way. A huge vine and root cocoon dropped in front of them. It was sad really. I whispered something to the tree and it uncovered Deadbolt's head.

"You have a broken ankle!"

"I know. Gee, why are we right below the Saturday's house? Doesn't that just make it easier for them to hear?" I looked around on the ground and picked up a piece of paper. I rolled it into a cone shape and called up through it.

"Hello? Wadi? Ulraj? Dr. Saturdays? Are you up there?"  
"Miranda, get her!"

"I'm not going anywhere near her!" They whispered. I decided to taunt them a little more. This was actually more boring. So I checked back on Zak and he was smiling, and when he saw me looking his way, he waved.

"Secrets, Secrets, are no fun unless they're shared with everyone." I taunted further.

"Sorry to burst your, bubble but the only power I've seen her do is hold the power of sneakiness, she doesn't look dangerous, only sassy."

"Oh, she is far more powerful than all of us put together."

"Fine!" Dr. Beeman and Miranda said then Dr. Beeman walked to the other side of me. Now they were closing me in? How dare they! They inched closer then lunged. I jumped myself and landed as a wolf. The two now behind me smashed heads. There were shouts from the scientists. I didn't look as fierce as before, because my natural wolf self held up my ankle. I looked at them.

"Not powerful?"  
"Get her!"

I made a long and slow howling noise from my throat and then Dr. Bara lunged at me. I jumped out of the way. I bounded over to professor Mizuki and knocked him and Zak down. He let go of Zak, who (with fewer people watching and more people helping Dr. Bara) then turned into a wolf himself, having had touched my back. Then out of nowhere Drew and Doc swung from the house. Then readied themselves for attack.

"You invited the other secret scientists? So they would be on your side!" Doc yelled angrily.

"No, Doc, Drew. They need to know."

"The world was doing fine without them knowing, you could've just left it that way."

Wadi and Doyle came down by Doyle's jetpack.

"Hey! How am I supposed to get down?" Ulraj asked from far up.

"Jump," Doyle suggested. He stayed where he was.

"I'll cheer!"

. I turned into Lexi.

"Lexi, how long have you two been down here?" Doc asked

"30 minutes?"

"That makes the forgetful grenades useless." Drew cut in.

"Oh well. I know how to deal with them." I raised both of my palms and faced them to the world and concentrated. Calling two trees at a time was easy, or many little vines, but several trees? That was harder. I can do a lot of damage, but I'm not superman or uh, woman.

Trees and roots shot up all around us. They captured the scientists binding them so tightly they could barely feel their legs. Believe me. I'm not just guessing there. I know. A root shot up and bound me just as tight.

"Lexi! Wha-aaaah!"

A vine wrapped itself around his ankle pulled up Zak. Speaking of ankles, my hurt a lot right about now. I gasped for air.

"What happened? Lexi? Lexi? Come on say something!" Drew said frightened.

"My… control… over the… trees… is going… insane! It's… out of…control…!"

"Hold on!" Drew slashed the vines apart and they slithered themselves away. I almost had a nervous break down. I collapsed on the floor, and felt Fisk pick me up before I went into a deep unconsciousness.


	20. NOT EVIL declared by Drew

Lexi 20

Zak's POV-

Lexi collapsed on the ground. She was clearly unconscious. Though she was asleep, the vines didn't stop. I raised the claw and cut the one holding me up. Then I flipped through the air and landed on the ground. I rushed over to Lexi, but Fisk beat me to her. He leaped up and climbed the wall, to where Ulraj was watching and Boo-ing the secret scientists. Fisk motioned for him to open his arms up and then dumped Lexi in them. Ulraj then made his way to the couch to set Lexi down. He watched her for a moment then returned to the hole and jumped, taking Doyle's advice.

"Everyone calm down!" Doc shouted.

Even the weeds seemed to stop or at least slow down.

"We'll get the weeds off of you but we'll retie you with nonliving things."

"Doc! Drew you must understand. You are making a terrible mistake!" Epsilon shouted.

"Please, listen to us!" Miranda said in her, _I'm being squished! So listen up! _Voice.

"We don't want to hurt Zak or Lexi! We just want to store them where they'll be safe!"

"You're going to freeze them!"

"Did you see any of what happened?" Dr. Mizuki cut in.

"She couldn't control herself!"

"She went above what she knows her powers can handle!"

"She almost hurt herself!" Various scientists complained.

"If she did that to her own body, what can she do to the rest of the world?"

"Lexi isn't evil, and as far as I know, I'm not either!... yet…"

"What so no you're saying you might become evil?"

"I'm confused!" Wadi shouted.

"Ugh, Wadi, okay so the only reason Lexi and I have these powers is because we're kurs, or kur breeds or Agh! Whatever."

She didn't respond, but her mouth popped open.

"And no, I'm not saying I will! I'm just saying we won't know what comes next."

"Please Drew, understand, now even Zak's admitting something might happen."

"No, you listen! It's true that Zak is the ultimate evil kur, but nothing has happened yet proving he is evil. We are trying to find away so, he'll stay on the good side. Zak doesn't even know how to be evil. Lexi has strong powers and occasional anger issues, but she's certainly not evil. She might, but she's not right now." Mom spoke.

"We don't know what will happen with Lexi or if she even wants to be good, but I think we can trust her," my mom said calming down dramatically.

"Go mom!"

There was silence and then my mom straightened up and walked over to my dad who was holding several ropes.

"Now, who's driving Beeman's ship?"

Dr. Beeman grunted.

"Okay, you're last."

He grunted again.

My mom Slashed down Dr. Grey, and I came over and roped her. She was panting heavily. Then she stopped and glared.

"It's not like you're saving us, you know."  
"I know."

"Ah-"

"Don't say anything."

My mom had slashed down more scientists now, and I was right behind her roping them.

Then Wadi ran over and started to help.

"Hey Wadi," I whispered.

"Hi, um…"

"Sorry we brought this on so suddenly."

"Yeah, it's okay," she said clearly able to see things from my point of view.

We finished tying up then moved to Dr. Cheveyo, then Dr. Cheechoo, which was awkward because he was always the nicer one. Miranda, Beeman, and Mizuki were already cold and mean.

"Then finally my mom walked back to Beeman and cut him loose.

"Now Dr. Beeman, we're not going to tie you up, so you can fly your ship. And you'll take Miranda and Prof. Mizuki. Go!"

"And as for Epsilon…"

"He's gone!"

Then as if on cue to what I said, Epsilon's ship zoomed by overhead.

"Well, looks like he's taken care of."

"We'll take the rest of you home in the airship."

"Doyle, you stay with Zak, Ulraj, Wadi, Fisk, Komodo, and Lexi."

"Got it."

"Make sure everyone gets some rest."

"Look, I'm not a babysitter."

"Just do it."


	21. Memory loss

Yo! All you kur fans! I had a dream about my teacher giving me detention because she thought my story was bad and I didn't write out a disclaimer. So here it is:

DISCLAIMER- I don't own TSS, or any of the other things I fanfic on. See how I turned a noun to a verb there? Lol. Fanfic officially has to meanings a v. def. and a n. def. in the dictionary of SAPLOFAR. Well anyway enjoy and don't forget to review!

Lexi 21

Zak's

We all sat nervously around Lexi waiting for her to wake up. When she did there was a cheer, which must of startled her because she jumped.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Wait, a minute, this isn't right… I think she's supposed to know who we are!" I said between gritted teeth.

"I'm Zak remember? And this is Doyle Fisk, Komodo, Ulraj, Wadi, and you're Lexi."

"I know who I am. But Where am I?"

"You're in our house."

"Why, I thought I've lived in Mississippi my whole life. Where's my dad?"

"He's not here. He's been gone, you're mom's been missing for years. And your dad died a month or two ago."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Do you remember anything about us? Anything about kur? Anything at all? Your powers?"

"You know about them?" She asked backing up some more. She studied me with nervous eyes.

"You've been living with us for the past two months, of course we know."

"Two months? What year is it?"

"Lexi if you're faking any of this, it's not funny…"

"I-I'm not faking anything. If anything, you're the ones trying to trick me."

"Zak! Lexi! We're home!" Mom's voice called.

Mom came in the room and saw my concerned expression.

"Zak? Zak! What happened? is everyone okay?"

"It is, if you changed the direction of 'Okay' around."

"What is it?" she said crouching, kneeling beside me.

"Lexi doesn't remember who we are,

"What? Lexi? Do you remember me? I'm Drew Saturday and this is Zak, and Doyle."

"I don't remember anything."

"What do you remember? Anything about your family?"

"Yes, my mom died and when she did we threw some powder into the ocean. She was my adopted mom; my dad was my real dad though. My adopted mom was a mermaid, so when my real mom died know one knew about it they just thought she moved away. Later my new mom came to us. She taught me to use my powers. But you can't tell anyone. You must think I'm crazy, sorry."

We gaped. She was raised by a mermaid?

"Was your mermaid mom named Maria?" Ulraj asked.

"Yes." Now Ulraj gaped.

"What?"

"She was my mom's sister."

"Wow… It's a small world," I commented awkwardly.


	22. THE BIG FIGHT

NOTE: I got to watch 'And your enemies closer' a week early and just a notice for all the people out there. And also Zak Monday doesn't die in my story, ever. Argost isn't a cryptid, and had nothing to do with Drew's past. Also my b-day is the 27th of Jan. so here's a little present for next Wed. I'm turning 13!

URGENT Note FOR LEXI FANS: I have already started the lot triangle for a sequel! Spread the word! Word! Lol.

Lexi 22

Zak's POV

It had been two weeks since Lexi lost her memory; she had agreed to stay with us, knowing now that both of her parents were deceased. She trusted us but we spent most of our time taking advantage of it and convincing her to stay on the good side. The night she lost her memory, my parents ran a few scans, and it turns out even now if some extraordinary thing happened, she would regain her memory.

The test results also said that she did lose memory, but with the space empty she was able to recall all this old information, like everything about her childhood. The scientists hadn't attacked in a while; I guess they were just waiting for me or Lexi to do something evil. Well, if Lexi had ever been evil before, we would've known, like one time she said she scared the you- know-what out of her friends by turning into a bear or things like that. The new Lexi didn't exactly approve of me; we got in fights a lot.

She was usually the winner, but then almost everything went back to normal, well I mean at least after another attack. It seems Argost had taken a break after that incident with the vines and weeds. He attacked one night and succeeded in capturing Lexi. She was taken captive the same memory-less Lexi, but she came back more argumentative than ever.

"Please, Lexi just tell us what he said," I pleaded.

She strode away.

"Why not?"

"I'm not telling anyone until I can trust someone for sure," she walked away.

"You've lived with us for a month and a half, I think it would be okay if you trusted us."

"I also trusted my dad not to leave me with my aunt. When he died he did."

"Look, I'm sorry about your dad and aunt situation, but you need someone to trust, so why don't you start here?"

"Because."

"You won't be able to survive out there, the secret scientists will try and stop you, catch you, and cut you off from the world."

"Okay one, I would survive. And two that's a perfect example!"

"Wha- What?"

"You, you and you're family refuse to tell me why the secret scientists would be after me. How can I trust someone who doesn't think I can make it and won't tell me why?"

Maybe, I could slow her down and see what she was thinking. She may not remember ever being kur, but she was still a cryptid.

"And now you use your stupid powers on me!" She shouted.

"If you want to know so bad, then let me just yell it at you!" She declared.

"But, first we need a proper setting." She whistled and a tree branch, which came crashing through the window, instantly struck me. It pulled me out and let me fall to the floor. Lexi flew down after me as a hawk.

"This is what he told me… He told me that you and your family hosted all powerful beasts, and at first I thought he was talking about your pet cryptids, but none of them really fit all powerful, he told me you and I were kur, and that's right I've known ever since I got back, he told me the scientists would be after me, and that your mom and dad were, scientists. He let me make the connection there. I didn't want to believe him, but when I told him I didn't, he let me go as he had promised. Which made him all the more believable."

"Don't trust Argost! Are you insane."

"I'm not insane! If it had to be one of us that's insane it would be you."

"What?"

"You and your family go around hunting creatures that don't or shouldn't exsist!"

"Lexi, Calm down!" My eyes started to glow, which made hers glow as well.

"I told you to stop using your powers on me!" Lexi nearly shrieked.

She punched the ground sending weeds up, that locked themselves around me.

Then I myself felt a power surge. My whole body started to glow, and, as I could imagine, the weeds probably turned a warm orange color with the glow peeking out through the weeds. I yelled and then felt myself cut loose.

I looked about to see what had cut me loose. Then surrounding me were maybe 50 different cryptids, maybe even one hundred. I looked at Lexi, whose eyes were still glowing, but she seemed to shrug it off.

"Around her she had an army of wolves, sharks (still in the water of course), bears, mountain lions, another fierce looking animals. She herself had turned into a tiger. I thought it would've been easy, but no, she had to jailbreak all the animals in all the closet zoos. Joining her now were several tigers, lions, hyenas, giraffes, rhinoceroses, some unattractive hippos, elephants, seals, ect.

Her army was much bigger, but cryptids are more powerful, right? Was history repeating itself? I didn't want to hurt Lexi, or any animals of hers either, but surprisingly it was the other way around.

Lexi's POV

I glared at Zak, his powers in my head practically screamed weakness, and pain, but for some reason I could shrug it off by simply not thinking about it, which was hard to do. I was nearly exploding in anger, I trusted them, and now… well he has his cryptid army to prove I couldn't, my animals wouldn't survive those cryptids, except maybe the hippos, eww. From what I could see no large cryptids were there, just fierce looking smaller ones, which probably thought they were like a hundred pounds.

If history repeated itself now, (Yes they to had informed me of the kurs and legends, just never told me I was a kur.) If history repeated itself now, I would be the loser, and my death would come soon, I was so angry with Zak now that I could barely stand it.

Zak's POV

Lexi was mad at me. She seemed a little scared though too. I wanted this to be over, was this fight the one that would eventually bring my downfall?

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw my parents, and I wanted to stop, but I couldn't!

They had extremely worried faces on their heads, and they were yelling, but all other noise seemed blocked of by my connection of Lexi. Then I did hear one noise. The alarm. I could see through the bay window that it was Miranda, she was worried as well, behind her in the screen, Dr. Beeman was unconscious, and a lion had broken out of its cage, and a Tapire-Iauara.

_Oh no!_ I yelled in my mind _Stop! Stop! Stop!_ Then I was able to hear the words world and wide. _Nooo!_ _Te scientists were right. The world was in chaos. _I looked up and opened my eyes. My parents had horrified looks on they're faces. Then I looked around us the animals and cryptids were fighting and plants, which successfully threw the cryptids in with a battle for the sharks, were binding more cryptids by the minute. I was being beaten.

At one point I felt something tear into my leg. I looked back, and I guess I was to focused in on, Lexi but it didn't hurt as much as it should've.

I felt tears enter my eyes as Lexi and I joined each other for hand-to-hand combat. Which she did win at. I was pinned, it was her chance to strike, and this could be the end of me.

Then I used my powers to get through to her head.

_Please Lexi! Remember please, get you're memory back!_

Then surprisingly she caved in.

Lexi's POV

I caved, his power re-flooded my brain and I was sent back about an inch, from shock. Then I remembered and looked into his eyes, well I would've but they were closed.

I backed away, my memory pouring into my brain, I continued backing away, and I felt all the animals' retreat back to where they belong.

Zak's POV

My eyes opened, and the last two things I saw before I went unconscious, was Lexi retreating into the sea, and the cryptids running away.


	23. The After shock

Lexi 23

Zak's POV

I woke up in one of our medical room's bed. My arms, where Lexi had me pinned, were sore and most likely bruised. I could barely move, but I was able to after a couple of minutes. I looked around the room, with my topside half elevated. Fisk was in a chair snoozing away, and Komodo was at my side. I decided I would try to get up. I lifted one leg, and hoisted it onto the opposite side. Then the other leg. I lifted it then winced, jerking it back then winced some more. Then I remembered, it was cut open, but this time it felt much deeper. I yelped, waking Fisk and Komodo up.

"BShak!" Fisk growled happily.

Komodo brought his forepaws up and laid them out, then he nuzzled me happily.

"Nice… Ahem… Nice to see you too, guys."

Then my mom and dad walked in the door side by side.

"We can see you're feeling better kiddo for a kid who's been unconscious for the past four days."

"Four days?"

"Yeah," my mom said.

_Four days?_

"Yeah, okay. Wait! Where's Lexi?"

"She's gone no one knows where she is. Just like her mother before, Lexi lost her memory and remembered."

"Oh."

"Did she give any hint that she got her memory back?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, she did. I felt that she remembered everything that happened from meeting."  
"Well, then knowing that, she's most likely not at Weird World."

"Good."

"Well, maybe it's safest. When she went away before the scientists couldn't find her either. There weren't any attacks for a whole month. Maybe she can do it again.

"Or, she could've been just as injured as I am, and is struggling with keeping the scientists away."

"Well, let's hope that's not the case," Dad continued.

"You know who haven't attacked us in a while are the Nagas."

"Mom! Shhh! Don't jinx it."

"Oh-Kay."

That was the last thing she said, before Komodo's stomach growled and the room shook like crazy.

"Komodo!"

He pleaded an innocent look and shook his head.

"Well I still heard your stomach."

"Zak, stay in here!"

"Bu-"

I was cut off.

"No buts!"

I started to follow after the doors closed, but a hand grabbed me and I yelled.

"Doyle?"

"Glad to see you too."

"You need to help them! Go! Fisk can watch me."

I shoved him hard enough to get him to the door, and soft enough, that I wouldn't strain my injuries.

The door closed and I pushed my ear up against it.

"Drew, almost the entire world is in devastation."

"I know, and they didn't mean too, they're powers over took, them, I'm not sure which one of them started it, but…"

This was my turn to cut her off.

"I think I might have started it," I said limping, half dragging my leg behind me.

Fisk had finally noticed my absence and burst out the doors behind me.

"Zak!" My mom said, her voice cracking.

"I couldn't just let you stand here trying to fight for me alone."

"Well, you also can't fight."

"Where's the ballerina? It's clear that you have Zak."

"LEXI isn't here. She ran off the night of the battle."

"Well."

"Before we fight, I know you're angry but please can we talk."

The scientists glared at me. Then looked at my parents.

"We'll talk but the second it doesn't work out we're taking Zak."

"Zak please go wait in your bedroom."

I sighed. Even if I did stay and fight I wouldn't be all that successful. I limped down the hall and Fisk came with me. I closed the door and said,

"Do think we should call Argost? Tell him the deal's off."

I paused then went on.

"His lessons don't help me at all. There was maybe one and that one was that I wasn't the only one who has to deal with it."

I sat on my bed and something crinkled. I jumped up shocked.

"Wah!" Then I looked at what I sat on and picked it up.

"A note. It says,

Oh dear kur,

Please forgive me stirring your senses but I must let you know one of you're dear argumentative friends is here and she is very ill. She has tried to escape countless times, but it just makes everything all the more worse for her. So if you want her back, you must turn yourself in.

Until then kur,

Argost"

I looked at Fisk.

"Woahhhno," He grumbled.

"Oh, yes."

I smiled. I had a location, and I had an idea. What I didn't have was a mode of transportation.


	24. Weird World

Lexi 24

Zak's POV

"Bingo!" I said staring at the Griffon.

I opened the door and jumped in, followed by Fisk. Who growled un-approvingly.

"Come on, If she could get Wadi, Ulraj, and you, Komodo, Mom, Dad, and Zon, Then I can at least get her."

We rode for a while to Weird World, and landed secretively behind the castle nightmare. I slid out avoiding any further damage to my leg.

Then I ran/ hopped up to the wall of the house.

"Wow, this might be harder than I thought," I admitted.

"Fisk, can you hammer throw me up to that window?"

He nodded, grabbed on then threw me up at just the right height. Then I signaled for him to follow.

I fell threw the window and landed just high enough up that I didn't touch the ground with my leg.

"Lexi is around here somewhere."

"No, she tragically isn't. In fact I never had her in my grasp, you were just stupid enough to believe it," Argost noted from, now right in front of me.

"Wha?"

"It wasn't all a lie though. Lexi is very ill, and is having troubles with her powers. The same might even happen to you if you're not careful."

I stared at him. I was kind of disturbed.

I backed up. There was a tremor and I fell to the ground.

"Gnaah!" Argost shouted out of shock.

The roof caved in and I could hear Fisk yell from outside.

Then crashing through the ceiling came a giant bird cryptid known as Roc. Its golden feathers littered the ground and it grabbed at Argost with its gigantic claws. The bird was flying in an awkward position and looked sick or injured.

Strange thing was, my powers didn't even call it. It picked up Argost who was encaged in its giant talons. He yelled out desperately but surprisingly, I had no pity.

Munya came through what was left of the door and Argost escaped through the gap between the gigantorbird's claws. It squawked angrily and menacingly enough to make me jump out of my skin.

Munya who was bigger than Argost was easier to grab. Roc grabbed the spider hybrid and tightly bound its paws around his red-ish pink body. The bird grabbed Argost and took a few powerful downward strokes brushing wind against me, and Fisk who had now climbed in to help.

Munya recovered from his shock and squirmed out, he fell but as he went shot his web out and pulled Argost along with him. They landed on the ground below, and at first the golden bird seemed it could care less about them, but it wasn't finished yet. Just as Argost was getting up, it curved around and dive-bombed its two victims with only a few feet to spare. That bird must've been the size of ¾ of the airship. The shiny golden tan feathers on the wing that covered the bone, hit Argost and Munya in the head knocking them out completely. The bird landed and wobbled a bit looking dizzy, then seemed to shrink in size so we couldn't see it anymore as it collapsed.

"Come on Fisk! We have to try and help it!"

"Yah!"

I came to the ledge of the hole that had been made and gasped in horror as I saw Lexi lay motionless where the bird should've been.


	25. Negotiation at home

Lexi 25

Zak's POV

I was flying the Griffon with Fisk and Lexi in the back seat. I kept the ship low to the ground in case of any trauma, Lexi might have gotten. Her cheeks were flushed red, and she had a burning hot fever. The sooner I got her home the better. We were almost there when Fisk noticed two other aircraft's coming up a head of us. We were much lower down and possibly not visible, but as far as I could see, it was the airship and Beeman's hover craft.

"Fisk you think we can grab mom and dad's attention?"

"Yah!"

"Good."

Zak pushed a missile button and shot out one missile from the back of the griffon. That was a new feature. It exploded just missing Beeman's hovercraft. They noticed all right. Both ships swerved into my direction and we sped up a little.

We reached home first. We flew inside then landed in the corner farthest back. The hatch door opened and I jumped out fully ignoring my leg. Dr. Bee's airship pulled in first and they were also the first out. They glared at me for a while and I glared back. Then mom and dad pulled in and broke the silent glares.

"Zak!" Doc yelled slightly angered.

Then Fisk got out carefully with Lexi in his arms.

"Zak! Why didn't you tell us?"

"If you knew then I wouldn't of been able to come. Can we settle this later? Lexi is really sick she collapsed after she um… saved… um me from Argost."

"Wait so you're saying you didn't get out of there by yourself and you were about captured yourself?"

I nodded.

"You're right we should settle this later. Right now we need to get Lexi to cool down."

Later…

The scientists were waiting in the living room when we came out.

"So how's Lexi?" Dr. Beeman asked making sure to use her name.

"She'll be fine, she's got a high fever though."

"Seeing that you have everything under control, we should go, but the next time either of their powers goes even the least bezerk, we'll be zooming right back here to take them back."

Dad glared at them and they got up to walk away.

"So what now, we just wait for her to get up?"

"No, now you're going to explain to us why you just left."

"Um, okay, well I went into my room and found a note, then left which you found probably assuming that's where I was, so you followed. Then we got there and Argost said he lied, so I'm guessing Lexi was about to attack weird world in it, but she came out as a really big bird called Roc, and she attacked Argost, saved me, and then passed out. So we brought her back here."

"Ok. I'll except that, but don't let it happen again."

"Okay, no problem."

"Now, we should go check on Lexi."

I got up and walked with them. I got a head of them and peeked through the door and my mouth popped open.

"Moooom, Daad!"

"What what is it?"

"Is that normal."

"What?"

"Look at Lexi."

They gasped to.'


	26. Raising an army

Lexi 26

Lexi was yelping with each change she made. Her image seemed to blur into different creatures. First it was bird, then Lexi, golden retriever, then Lexi, and then ferret, then not Lexi. She turned into a crab. She started changing from animal to animal and stopped turning into Lexi.

My mom and dad tried to run to her side, but were repelled by some sort of human proof force field.

"Wait!" I yelled over some of the wind that started to stir from the force of the force field.

"I think I can help."

I raised the claw and tried to calm her.

"Zak do you remember what you said came of that last time."

"I know, but this time she's half unconscious."

Almost immediately I was in her head. There were various pictures of different animals many smaller ones and some middle sized ones. Calm down! This was similar to what happened with Fisk. Except there wasn't a Lexi fighting it.

I was back in my own body.

"Lexi calm down!" When I said that all of her transformations slowed until she was Lexi who shot up and yelled.

"Ahhh!"

I'm guessing that was her nightmare world.

"Lexi?"

"Yeah?"

"She's back!"

Fisk ran over, put the back of his hand to her head then as soon as he knew she wasn't already sick hugged her until she looked completely squashed.

"Okay, nice to see you too Fisk," she grumbled.

Fisk left the hug and picked up komodo who growled at being picked up by Fiskerton. He put him down at the foot of Lexi's bed and he growled and jumped back down.

"Thanks," she said to me.

She looked at my parents and then broke the awkward silence by saying,

"Ooooohhhh!" We all jumped at her sudden outburst.

"What? What is it?"

"When I left, yes I was sick but I heard some plans."

"What were they?"

"The Nagas are going to attack, starting with Kumari Kandum, and then working they're way upward. They're going to release kur's, ~points to me~ army. Argost has sided with them, or tricked them a-and we have to stop them."

"What?"

"That's right they're summoning up every cryptid on the earth who wants to come or doesn't."

There was a long pause then I spoke.

"We have to raise an army. Against them."

"Do you have anything in mind?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah."

"Zak and I will sketch out plans for the army, or who it consists of."

"Doc and I will gather up some new weapons then, and some of the older ones."

Lexi jumped out of bed and wobbled a bit considering she might still be a little dizzy. Fisk caught one of her elbows and she smiled at him then jogged a head. I reached into a cabinet and pulled out some paper behind me and followed Lexi.

She plopped herself down on the couch and patted a spot for me to join her.

"Okay so, I was thinking, we could use the Secret Scientists help."

"And the Hassi, and people of Kumari Kandum."

I scribbled down on the piece of paper the people who would help.

_People in army:_

_Secret Scientists-_

_Agent Epsilon_

_ Agents_

_ Francis_

_Dr. Bara_

_Dr. Beeman_

_Dr. Cheechoo_

_Dr. Cheveyo_

_Dr. Grey_

_Dr. Odele_

_Dr. Pachacutec_

_Prof. Mizuki_

_Hassi_

_ Wadi_

_ Maboul_

_ Etc._

_Kumari Kandum-_

_ Ulraj_

_ Etc._

"And Tsul 'Kalu," I added.

_Tsul 'Kalu_

"Don't forget Star and her wolf pack."

_Wolf Pack-_

_ Star_

_ Dragon_

_ Dirt_

_ Angel_

_ Candy_

_Jet_

_Shadow_

"Good. Wait a minute. What about us?"

"I didn't write us down."

"Zak!'

"Okay, I'll write."

_The Saturdays_

_ Drew_

_ Doc_

_ Fisk_

_ Komodo_

_ Zon_

_ Male kur/ Zak_

_ Girl kur/ Lexi_

Lexi smiled. I guess that she liked being included in the family.

"Well technically speaking, we are related."

She frowned and said, "You forgot Doyle."

_Doyle_

_Van Rook_

We reviewed our list:

_People in army:_

_Secret Scientists-_

_Agent Epsilon_

_ Agents_

_ Francis_

_Dr. Bara_

_Dr. Beeman_

_Dr. Cheechoo_

_Dr. Cheveyo_

_Dr. Grey_

_Dr. Odele_

_Dr. Pachacutec_

_Prof. Mizuki_

_Hassi_

_ Wadi_

_ Maboul_

_ Etc._

_Kumari Kandum-_

_ Ulraj_

_ Etc._

_Tsul 'Kalu_

_Wolf Pack-_

_ Star_

_ Dragon_

_ Dirt_

_ Angel_

_ Candy_

_Jet_

_Shadow_

_The Saturdays_

_ Drew_

_ Doc_

_ Fisk_

_ Komodo_

_ Zon_

_ Male kur/ Zak_

_ Girl kur/ Lexi_

_Doyle_

_Van Rook_

"Perfect," we commented at the same time.

"Okay, they're going to strike Kumari Kandum first."

"Who, Whoa, Whoa. When?"

"In about one school week."

"So… Five days?"

"Yea genius."

"What? I was home schooled."

"Come on."

"What are doing?"

"We're going to call the secret scientists."

"You're turning us in?"

"Yes stupid. I'm calling the people who want to freeze us in time, so they can come pick us up."

"Hey, Alright."

"Come on. MMMM! Do you remember that arrow I got? That's how I escaped you're power! That's why I could block you out . It stole a lot of power and energy, and that's why I was sick, but guess what else it can do?"

"What?"

"Give me the claw." I reluctantly held my claw out to her. She took it and pressed the arrowhead to the center. She held the two artifacts away from her body and then pressed the two to the broken phone screen. She brought them away then mumbled 'arrow by hand call'. Instantly a screen flashed in mid air and hovered just over our heads. A fuzzy image slowly broke through to a clear one and seven secret scientists stared in awe at the portal image.

"H-How did you?"

"No. The question is what do you want, we'll figure out the rest later," Dr. Beeman announced over Dr. Cheechoo.

"We need you're help." Lexi said walking from behind the screen. The claw and arrowhead were hovering underneath enclosed in a purple ball seeming to project a purple, tented screen in which the secret scientists communicated to us clearly.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty's awake."

"Thank you for noticing, but in the short time I left I learned that in about five days the Nagas will have completed their army and they will strike with Argost upon Kumari Kandum, slowly making they're way to the surface world. They'll attack and Zak and I have made plans for our own army against the Nagas."

"We're not doing it."

"Okay first of all, we haven't invited you yet, and second of all this is one war you can't be neutral in. You're either with us trying to stop the Nagas from destroying all humanity, or you can side with the Nagas, who will by the way destroy you when they're finished with everyone else."

Dr. Bee blinked.

"Now," I said cutting in.

"Are you willing to make arrangements so we can gather our army in a meeting?"

"Where are Doc and Drew?" dr. B asked in a defeated tone.

"They're creating, and salvaging weapons that might help against the attacking cryptids."

"Where should we call the meeting?"


	27. Where to begin?

Lexi 27

Lexi's POV

Our army stood around one crescent shaped table. Zak and I stood in the middle of the outer arch. Drew was on one side of me and Doc was on the other side of Zak. Beside Doc was Fiskerton, and Komodo was beside Drew. Zon stood in the back of the room eating a pale of fish and on right of Drew was Maboul, Wadi, two Hassi people, Epsilon Francis, their agents, and Dr. Bara. On Doc's side there was Ulraj two Kumari representatives, Dr. Beeman, Cheechoo, Cheveyo, Grey, Mizuki, Pachacutec and Odele. Tsul 'Kalu was behind Doc and the wolf pack was in the center of the crescent.

"Well, um we called you here today to um…" I started.

"How can you be great at show bis, and singing in front of millions but you can't speak publicly?" Zak whispered. I elbowed him hard.

"The Nagas have teamed up with Argost, and now they have raised a cryptid army. They are going to take over the world, and they're doing this, supposedly to get us o help the army and sway are kur powers to the dark side." Zak continued my sentence with a funny deep tone when he said the dark side. Long pause… No crack-ups.

"So, we invited everyone here today, to join our army against the Nagas. They're going try and call all the cryptids in the world to attack humanity, and they're sworn enemies, Ulraj's and his people. We don't know why Argost went along with this. We don't know if he's secretly planning to over rule the Nagas or if he thinks he'll have a shot at managing the world if we don't or, if he's jumping at the chance to control our powers or whatever, but we do know he's doing something. So be prepared for anything."

Zak's POV

Several heads nodded and I can almost feel my parents smiling at me and nodding their heads too. Wadi seemed impressed that I took charge like so and smiled. I smiled to, but when I looked at Lexi, I tell you there was some kind of glint in her eye. It was defiantly jealousy. She was either jealous of me being a better speaker, or she was jealous of Wadi being my crush.

Lexi's POV

I looked at Zak. I was good at enough things, but I must admit it was pretty stupid of me not being able to out speak him when I was the performer. I stepped up, but didn't speak. There was a long awkward pause then Star spoke up.

"Roof! Ruff! Arrrroooouuuu! RRRRRR… Ruff!"

"Hold on: I dropped to the floor and turned into a wolf and there were some astonished cries despite the fact that most everyone in the room knew.

"What?"

"What are you're plans?"

"I think we're fighting at Kumari Kandum first."

"Okay."

I turned into Lexi and finally noticed all the eager eyes staring at me.

"Uhh…" I moved slowly.

Zak giggled.

"Hey even the best of performers get stage fright," he commented. I growled at him.

"They're going to hit Kumari Kandum first in a matter of two days or less. So I think all the Kumaries should be armed and ready. I didn't catch anything on the second attack but, we need to be ready to go at a seconds notice. So we don't use all of our army at once I suggest that Zak and I be present in all battles, and depending on the location either the Secret Scientists, including Agents, Kumaries, Hassi, Saturdays, Wolves and other will each get a turn to fight."

"So first it will be Lexi and I with the Kumaries, and Ulraj."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Positive."


	28. Battle of kumari kandum

Lexi 28

Lexi's POV  
Two nights after the meeting the Nagas attacked. Rani Nagi, the queen Naga/ snake lady, wasn't there as Zak had predicted. There were three or so Naga leading the charge with a mass of saltwater cryptids to follow. They struck at 1:24 am. I must also admit they caught us off guard. Some of the weapons drew and Doc had made for the underwater battle were very useful.

I kicked one Naga's head as far back as its long slinky neck would allow. Then I swam lower to the coral and turned into a dolphin. I repeatedly nudged and bombed the Naga then turned into a whale shark. I opened my mouth to swallow the Naga, but lashed it unconscious with my tail instead.

I looked at Zak he was holding off two krakens. I swam up and showed them my monstrous whale shark mouth and they only looked, which was all I intended and then Zak stabbed one with the claw in the eye and it slunk back. I had lost my kraken form, and my Roc form for that matter. I looked out at the battlefield, of the animals that had chosen to fight for me, the dolphins, whales, and sharks were the most effective. Most of the fish just darted they're colorful little booties distractingly around and around. The Kumaries were fighting toughly and holding in there. This was a harder battle to win than I thought, but the Nagas weren't succeeding in making either kurs evil. I had no intent of it.

As I was thinking of the progress each side was making I was knocked into Zak who was knocked into Ulraj. It was made so that I was laying criss-cross on top of Zak stomach up, while he was in the opposite direction laying stomach down on Ulraj. The whole thin was wrong looking, but when I sat up I daintily jumped as best I could through the water and floated on my heal to turn and look at them.

"Lexi look out!" Ulraj yelled. I propelled myself upward just as a Naga's tail slammed into a sharp piece of coral. I turned into a nurse shark and bit the tail. The Naga howled bubbles in pain. I turned into Lexi and swam up to its head and gave a spectacular water punch then quickly swam away before the head could hit the sponge coral and bounce back and whap me.

While I was avoiding the Nagas Zak and Ulraj were fighting off two Globsters. I swam forward but was blocked by a not so popular cryptid from the Arabian Sea, known as Arabhar. I darted to one side but was blocked by its deep blue shaded paw/ caw thing. I swam to another side and was block too. It's jaws opened, and I shut my eyes tight. Then its eyes started to glow ad it backed up. Zak had finished with the Purple teal colored lobster monsters. Two Rhinoceros dolphins sped through the water at Zak, but as soon as his power showed the dolphins slowed and changed courses.

I swam up to Zak and through the bubble around Kumari Kandum. I sat on the floor with crossed legs and leaned back and forth taking a rest. The city was somewhat damaged, but not unfixable.

Zak sat next to me.

We had just done it. We had just won our first battle.

"Zak! We did it we won our first battle.

I continued rocking then out of nowhere Ulraj popped out with something in his hand Zak and I yelped not processing it was just Ulraj and we held on to the closet thing possible. We reached forward and grabbed each other. There was a flash and then we realized, Ulraj had just taken our picture. Then we figured out that we were still locked in a hug. Perfect. Ulraj handed us the picture of Zak and I. We were hugging in the picture.

"Ulraj!"

"Sorry. I had to do it! Come on its hilarious," he said cracking up.

Zak and I laughed awkwardly as well.

Then we looked at each other and frowned. We locked hands and pulled each other up.

"Your highness! Your Highness! Kurs! Listen and Listen well! Another battle has started. Zak and Lexi! You must go back to the surface world immediately!"

Zak and I looked at each other with no time to think. I turned him into a sword fish due to their possible speed, and we zipped off to where the airship hovered just over the surface to take us to our next destination.


	29. Battle of Dallas and Quebec and loss

Lexi 29

Lexi's POV

We zoomed through the air in the airship and looked down on Dallas, Texas. The first land victim to be attacked by the Nagas. Lucky them…

"Whoa," Zak mumbled. He was riding on my back and I was in Roc form. This was probably the last I could use this form so I had to use it well. I did a loop and Zak dropped off. I caught him in my talons ans then got lower to the ground. I dropped him off by Wadi and Tsul 'Kalu. Then I picked up a Naga. It squealed and screeched in my grasp and then I dropped it from about 200 feet up. It fell and when it hit the ground it kept still. It was still alive, just paralyzed.

I did the same for about two more Nagas, then one of my golden wings was hit with a rock, and I thought _Oh, How ironic. The giant bird, Roc was taken down by a giant rock._ I fell through the air and crashed in front of Van Rook who decided to help out. I wasn't hurt, but my wing was caught under the rock. Van Rook tried to push it out of the way and when he couldn't, Tsul 'Kalu tried, then Doyle tried, and that was just enough to lift the boulder and I turned into Lexi. I rubbed my arm it was maybe fractured, but not to badly.

Would seem surprising to most, would be when I would've broken a bone in animal form, I really had nothing worse than a sprain. If it were an animal larger than my human form the damage done to that spot would be far less bad, than if I were say, a raccoon or bat.

When I looked up from my arm Zak had come and the others had left to fight. He helped me up and asked if I was okay. I nodded and continued holding my arm.

"How bad is it?"

"Not bad, maybe a fracture, why?" I asked hastily to keep from doing the thing where I laugh at the same time as cry. I do that sometimes, but somehow lately the shocks and injuries I had suffered were so shocking and full f action, I hadn't had any time to cry. Or I was unconscious and was mentally crying. I looked up at Zak. He had his Mobile Video phone out.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly, but flatly.

"You can't be out here with a broken arm, are you sure its nothing else? Could you have hit your head on the boulder?"

"Well yeah I did but… No Zak I can still fight!"

"If you hit your head you shouldn't even be standing up!"

"It's not bad, it didn't hurt, I'm telling you, and I can…"

I was cutoff the airship pulled up and a rope came down.

"Lexi are you okay? Grab on to the rope, we'll pull you up."

"I'm fine," I whispered angrily under my breath, just loud enough for Zak to here.

I grabbed the rope and was pulled up.

Zak ran off and Drew helped me in the airship.

About an hour later we went back for Zak, and nothing good had come for our team we had lost. Zak had tons of scrapes and bruises, but still in a good condition. Doyle was in Top Condition, Van Rook was out of condition and exhausted, and Tsul 'Kalu had already left along with the Hassi, which did escape, all alive, but most injured. Wadi had evaded injury, but her father had two broken ribs and a broken collarbone.

When Zak got inside he collapsed on the couch. The Nagas were definitely much quicker then us. They had already started a battle in Quebec, Canada. I hate snakes.

"Alright, let's go what are we standing around here for?"

"No, Sorry Lexi, we don't want to risk any further injury to you. Sorry you need to rest."

"Wha?" I complained.

"I have to help Star though! How will she talk to Zak?"

"And No," I continued stopping Zak from finding a loophole. "You can't use your cryptid powers on her she's a wolf."

I looked at Zak.

"Do you really want Zak going out to fight in a battle, when he's been doing so for two days straight? He hasn't slept since the night before the battle of Kumari Kandum."

Drew seemed to hesitate and think about this. Then she unfortunately replied.

"Sorry, Lexi we all need sleep, but I don't think anyone can sleep right now."

My jaw dropped and I stared at her with one eyebrow cocked and the other in a troubled position, like what? My shoulders slumped and I shuffled to my room on the airship with no luck.

I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

Note: Just because I just turned 13 I am extending this chapter. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE!

Zak's POV

When I landed in the snow a tree flung through the air thudded right next to me. I stared at the Naga who threw it and it slivered away. They were completely impervious to my kur power. I ran after it, before getting lost in the forest. I hadn't lost too much time before I heard the sounds of battle.

I rushed forward claw in hand and a flying snake hit me in the stomach. Then I heard it speak.

"We're ssssorry for attacking kur, Rani Nagi sssaid it wasss for he bessst." It backed off then slithered away shamefully. When it was out of my face I could see the whole battle Tsul 'Kalu and Van Rook were fighting a small group of skunk-apes, blue mountain panthers, a buffalo lion (That one was interesting) and a Jersey Devil. Doyle was holding his own against a Tazle Worm and Naga, and Star and her pack were viciously fighting a pack of Andean wolves. I rushed into battle and grappled m way to sit on a Nagas shoulders. It tried to throw me off. Literally, but it failed… the first time. I was thrown off the second time around. I fell in the snow and hit the Naga with the non-claw end of my weapon. My powers flickered on and I tried to calm a Mongolian Death Worm, but oddly it didn't go the way I wanted it to.

Instead my heart took lead of my mind and it yelled _ATTACK! ATTACK!_ At first I didn't know if that was what it was thinking or if it was what I was telling it to do. Then I realized, I was the one telling it to attack. It dug down in the ground and came up slamming into Doyle, who had apparently saw what happened.

"Doyle!" I ram and grabbed onto the worm. It threw me off and I hit it with the claw. It reared back like it had been stuck with a sword. It dropped Doyle and backed into its hole squealing and screeching loudly.

My eyes started glowing and I felt the instinct come out and the ground rumble. I gasped. _Oh no_ I thought. A dozen Mongolian Death Worms erupted from the ground. I gasped. One rapped itself around Tsul 'Kalu and Van Rook, the next rapped itself around Star, one around each of her pack, and one around Doyle.

"Mini… man… What's…. going… on?" Doyle grunted.

"I don't know."

I tried again.

"Not…. working…. only…squeezing…harder."

I thought I wouldn't have been able to control them.

I thought it was over for Doyle, Tsul "Kalu, and the wolves. Well, and Van Rook.

The sky grew darker, and then Roots sweeled up from the ground seizing the worm constricting them harder then they could conscrict everyone else. I looked up and saw Lexi. Then it occurred to me.

She had learned how to control several roots at once.


	30. Battle of the Weasel

Lexi 30

Zak's POV

After Lexi defeated the worms we were forced to retreat, since Tsul 'Kalu was the only warrior able to stand it, and I was left standing from the beginning. Now we had unconscious wolves, an unconscious mercenary, an unconscious ex-mercenary, and a very proud Lexi.

"SO you figured out how to control, several trees at once,"

"Yeah, and you learned to be evil."

"Hey! Well, I mean I didn't want them to attack, I just wanted them to go away, it was my kur powers."

"Maybe, he couldn't control them because Lexi wasn't with you," Doc spoke.

"Maybe," She said smirking. "Does this mean I get to come back into the war?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Yes."

She turned into a squirrel. Then she ran up my arm and sat on my shoulder. She jumped off and turned into Lexi.

"Sorry… inside joke."

The next two days passed and there was no sign of the next battle. We used that time to rest leaving us all refreshed. This next battle was the one with the secret scientists. It was in Charleston, South Carolina. This was an interesting place. It didn't have a lot of cryptid sightings, which was weird that they chose it.

Lexi's POV

I leaped out of the hatch in the airship and turned into a bird. Zak was to be carried by Doyle and then dropped off on the ground. I landed in the middle of the battle. There were lots more Nagas this time, and less cryptids. Dr. Beeman turned to look at me, it took a minute to realize it was I and gasped.

"Spiky hair, Ballerina! What are you doing here?"

"We said we were going to be present in all the battles," Zak said.

"You should be preparing for the war."

"But, that could be battles away."

"No, it's not. If they win it's starting immediately in Mississippi. If they loose we have three days to prepare ourselves."

"Then I'm glad we came. You guys are going to need our help."

"Thanks for believing in us."

I looked at Zak and then my eyes widened.

"What?"

"Swing to the side."

"Which one?"

"Just do it!"

He swung/ swiveled his hips to the side and a huge kangaroo like cryptid jumped over his shoulder. I hit the kangaroo thing in the face and it hopped/ dragged away.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"I said swing, not hip swing, and you just like danced to the side."

"What?"

"Never mind, Mulawhaha."

Just then beasts of massive size surrounded Dr. Beeman, Zak and me. We were trapped or at least that's what Beeman thought. I looked at him and Zak. Then raised my hands up to my sides and Beeman realized what I was doing.

"What are you doing?" He asked urgently.

"Helping." Before he could protest I raised my arms forcefully, but slowly up and roots pierced the pavements, pipes exploded, telephone wires were snapped and the cryptids were sucked into the earth. Zak stared at me. Even he hadn't seen me use that much force in an attack.

Countless cryptids fell in the ground, and for the first time, my eyes glowed. At first I thought Zak was controlling me, and I shot him a glance, but his eyes were normal. He shook his head slowly, and said,

"Lexi, you're eyes are glowing blue."

"Wow."

Then I forced the plants back in the ground to where they belong, along with four Nagas and many unfortunate cryptids.

Still several of the larger more dangerous cryptids remained and Beeman was struck with one of the alive Nagas. It looked as if it were trying to strangle him, which it was. Miranda who had been fighting off some angry rat, and giraffe cryptids came to get the snake off of Beeman. She couldn't and was flung to the side.

All of us heard a loud crack as she slammed against the crumbling brick wall. She painfully opened her eyes as rocks were pouring down at her. Zak and I both left Beeman and tried to stop the bricks. I turned into an elephant and stood over her shielding her from the falling debris.

It's true I didn't much care for her, but better her than Beeman. I knocked bricks all to the sides as Zak hit some away with his claw. After the debris had fallen. I lifted her with my trunk and placed her on top of a Laundromat store. She collapsed, probably still injured and I turned into Lexi.

I was scraped and bruised now; there was a bruise/ scrape just below my left eye. I had a long thin scratch running down my thigh, and my arms were pretty scratched up. Then I ran and turned into a weasel and attacked the Naga. It squealed in horror, seeing me. Though I was much smaller, I was vicious and snakes were my diet. It dropped Beeman and ran and hid.

And that's how we won the final battle. Who else can say they won a battle in Weasel form? From the Battle of Kumari Kandum, to the Battle of Dallas, and the Battle of Quebec, the last battle had to be named. It would be called the Battle of the Weasel.


	31. The Big War! Part 1:D Mwahahaha!

Lexi 31

Note: Here's the big war! EEEEPPP!

Lexi's POV

Our days of rest were limited to three days, but they were much needed. Everyone was either sleeping or eating. Hunger had crept in, and we hadn't noticed it. The last battle was the one where Zak's family would come and help. Doyle and Van Rook were up for the third time in a row, on suggestion on Doyle's part, of course then Van Rook asked when he would be paid, and then I replied.

"This is a voluntary war. There's no money in it." He didn't like that but he still went with it thankfully. We had yet to see Argost or Rani Nagi in any of the battles. No doubt they would make an appearance in the final war.

I looked up from my comfy spot on the couch as soon as the Saturday family walked in. We were all about to exit the airship when Komodo scrabbled in knocking everyone over. Zon was going insane and Fisk was growling.

"Guys! Calm down!" Zak's orange glow returned to his eyes and when he understood them he gasped.

"What?"

"They're nervous, scared, something is bothering them."

I looked in the room they appeared from and found nothing.

I left back out and shrugged, we'd find out later. Even so I called some mice to investigate, in which they did.

The airship lifted up from the ground and the world below grew smaller. We checked all the news connections and ten we found the War's destination. Mississippi, just as Beeman had said. Then I hadn't taken it in, but oh well…

I started at the screen horrified. Drew noticed my concerned expression and patted me on the back. Now I would try extra hard.

We zoomed to Mississippi and as soon as we burst out heroically of the airship we were forced back in to avoid being hit by a car. That was flying. We all raced back out to face a crowd of oncoming and ambushing cryptids. These were stronger than the others, harder to control.

Several large predatory animals of the feline species attacked the cryptids from all sides creating chaos among them. Drew collected light on her fire sword and blasted a powerful beam of firey golden light at a cryptid, who turned and ran and the effect of this cause, was that it was shot in the butt. Doyle laughed immaturely at this and I frowned at him.

He stopped laughing and straightened up, then blasted several cryptids away with concussion grenades. A Tapire Iuara charged Doc and he punched it with his glove, square in the face probably aimed at the nose. Zak was busily controlling cryptids here and there, and turning them against their fellow teammates. A Rakshasa pounced on me and I kicked its stomach. Fisk grabbed around its neck and pulled. I grabbed its ankle and transformed into a Rakshasa of my own. Then it just stopped and stared, surprised. And I'm guessing it was a boy, and it must've liked me by the cooing sound it made. Fisk sighed. And Zak saw what was going on.

"Ewugh! Lexi! Gross! That's gross! Nasty."

I snarled at him then heard an ear splitting, cackling, evil laugh. It was Rani Nagi herself and she looked stronger than ever. I winced and the whole family stooped in their tracks.

"So you finally decided to make an appearance."

"That I did kur, boy. And don't think I forgot about you," she hissed pointing to me.

I yelped in surprise changing back, and the Rakshasa running away.

I turned into a fly and the Naga queen gasped not noticing, with her big snake eyes where I had gone. I buzzed behind her head then slightly above.

"Whereever you are, you ssshould know, that you are at greater rissssk at being evil than the male. You-" Before she could finish her terrible hissing she calls words I transformed into Lexi and came down on her head landing on her shoulders. Then at a really bad time I heard a voice.

"LEXI? LEXI!"

I looked around and all was silent. It was my previous boyfriend. Well, he wasn't exactly a boy friend. He was just a guy friend who was really protective of me. He was very much adored by my mermaid mother and my real mother.

No one for sure knew his real name but he was totally cool. He had white-ish tan skin, with chestnut brown hair, maybe a little deeper colored. He adored the color blue, and he loved water. No one knew who his family was, and no one knew if he was who he said he was, but everyone loved him. People called him KD.

"KD?"

I smashed down on the Queen's head one more time my eyes trained on him. I looked at the Saturdays. Then looked at KD. I turned into an alligator and snapped at the Nagas tails. Then one whapped me and I bit it. KD didn't seem surprised at all. The Saturdays ran to greet him and tell him to back off. It was too dangerous. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him refuse.

I had a Naga tail in my mouth, which I dropped. Then I turned into a cheetah and ran full speed. I came up to the Saturdays.

"Lexi, he says he can help us… Can he?"

"Yes, I think." There was a pause before I continued.

"Tell us who you really are and what you can do."

"Well I can do this." He lifted his hand to where a water pipe was and water exploded everywhere. Then he whipped his hand around, the water following his every movement. It followed in a rope like condition. The Big snake gasped.

"An element!"

"Yeah, that's right, water is an element, thanks for stating the obvious," I said.

"No she's talking about me. I belong to a group of elements."

"Huh? Are you saying you're made of water?"

"No, I can just control it. I'll tell you more later, just keep fighting."

I've always known him to be a bad fighter, but he was great with water. His way of controlling water was like my way of controlling trees. He stretched his hand out and the water in front of him formed a hand. Then he grasped making a punch form with his hand and smashed into a Naga. It screeched and fell. The collision sounded like someone hitting the water after falling 10,000 feet. I admit I was impressed. I used this time to attack the other cryptids.

This was a great surge of power. I charged at the Nagas with Zak. This was it; we either lost or won. I jumped, did a three sixty in the air and then came down hard, kicking one Naga's chest. It winced, then grabbed my leg and swung me into Zak. Instead I hit Rani Nagi and fell on top of her. Zak hit another Naga with the claw, and then grappled up to its face, to give it one good round about punch. Its head was thrown back, and then it used its tail to pick up Zak. I turned into an elephant again and sat on Rani Nagi, which was fun. She was squealing and squawking.

You know what they say. It's all fun until a Naga queen gets sat on by and elephant. There were only three Nagas left, and one of which was Rani Nagi. Unlike squirrels, you have to see every Naga in order to see them all. So that was just a quick random note. Another note is that, Argost still hadn't attacked and we were ever slowly weakening.

Drew fired up her sword and aimed it at Rani Nagi. The light building up was blue and then she fired it right at the Queen's face and chest. She tried to escape it, but she was hit. It had been too fast. She was in definite pain, but she wasn't dead. I ran up to another Naga and tackled it. Zak saw me tackle it and took on his Naga with a head butt. I backed up and turned into a goat. He frowned. Then I head butted my Naga into next week.

Zak tried again with the Naga, but this time he tackled it. Doc ran up to Rani Nagi and smashed his fist into it.

"Back up!"

We all fell back and as soon we did, concussion grenades and lasers went off. They hit the Naga winning the battle but little did we know the biggest part was yet to come.

We all panted. Everyone had done their part including, KD, except for one person. Argost had failed to make an appearance. Or had he???


	32. The Big War! Part 2 :0 The final fight!

Lexi 32

Lexi's POV

Zak was sitting with his back to the air ship and I was sitting not across from him but to the side. KD was across from him. Then Fisk was on the other side across from me. Doc, Drew, and Doyle, were sitting across from Van Rook.

"So, um the elements are this group of people, who control different elements. Like I can control water, they can control Fire, wind/ air, grass, etc. Then each one of them also has a phsycic power. Like I can just barely pick up things by my brain," KD explained.

"Whoa. Why can you only do it a little?"

"I'm the youngest and weakest of the elements, but I was around Lexi so much because she was kur and needed protecting from people, or snakes like the Naga."

"Wait do you hear that?"

"No."

"I-It's like a purring clicking noise."

"I don't hear anything."

"Mom, Dad Lexi is hearing things."

"No, Zak I hear it too."

My eyes were darting around, when I noticed a Neural Parasite.

"Zak turn around! Shield your neck!"

Before he could the neural parasite attached itself to Zak and he fell yelling out, before Argost took over his body. Drew ran to him and tried to get it off but he swatted her away. He got up and ran off laughing.

"Dear gullible people, did you truly believe it was over?"

"No." I said. Then behind us we heard a growling noise. A whole nother small army was behind us.

"Take the army, I've got Zak/ Argost."

I ran after them as fast as I could. He stopped turned crossed a bridge, and then blew it up.

"Like that will stop me Genius! I can grow wings!" I leaped over the small canyon and we were brought into a hand-to-hand combat. I kicked left. He punched right. I flipped him over my shoulder, and he knocked me over by kicking my legs. I should have been prepared for that. Then the battle ship of Argost, driven by Munya zoomed overhead. It dropped something to Argost, which he clamped around my neck. IT was one of those anti power collars. I kneed him in the stomach and he gasped for air.

I kicked him back then sprung up. I punched him in the stomach and then I remembered. If he used the power I could use my necklace to win. He took this as an advantage and forced me to the ground.

"Here's the part where history is repeated," He snarled.

He pinned me just centimeters from the edge.

"Really, I thought you'd want to at least test your power."

"Clever, reverse physiology," he grinned.

"I'm not-uh- using reverse physiology."

"Reverse psychology AND deception, how lovely," he snapped sarcastically.

His eyes started to glow.

"Any last words before I enter your head?"

"You're so incredibly stupid!"

"Poor choice."

I reached for my necklace, and held on. He entered my brain and I screeched out it felt like a wrecking ball had just gone through my brain. That pleased him. I clutched the necklace. Then held it up there was a loud yelping and a big power loss from both sides.

Omnipresent POV-

The Saturdays were fighting toughly with KD, when they heard Lexi scream out with pain. They all stopped and saw her clutching something to her chest. Then a light glowed and Zak with Argost in his body yelled and struggled. In seconds it was all over and the cryptids retreated. They ran to Zak who was sitting up rubbing his head. The neural parasite lay dead on the ground and KD deviated from the others.

He ran hurriedly to Lexi. The necklace was faded and gray, all the color was gone and he couldn't get a pulse. Zak was up and smiling at his parents but quickly noticed KD freaking out of Lexi still body. He was frantically moving about her trying to get a pulse, on the wrist, on the neck, and even in some of the other places that usually don't have pulses like the sole of her shoe, or her forehead.

Zak ran over to her and the rest of the family followed.

"What's wrong? Zak? What happened how'd she get like this?" Drew asked in a quick concerned tone.

"Th-"

"The necklace, the arrow, it took her power to kill down Argost's."

"Then why am I alive?"

"She used it to force your powers weaker, not kill you, unfortunately not without her own consequence."

"Oh, okay. Is she alive?"

"I don't know. The female kur before her was able to withstand it, but her power was still developing."

"She was going to gain more power?"

"We don't know, maybe, and if so the ability to control humans as well, but seeing this happens means she lost more irreplaceable power than she would've gained. No more questions! She needs help!"

Note:

See how this all relates to war of the cryptids? I wrote everything up to this chapter before the episode, but oh well. Rani Nagi is NOT dead. I am working on a sequel but this story still has some more chapters.


	33. Boyfriends and Epilogues

Lexi 33

Zak's POV  
Lexi had been out without a pulse for six minutes now. We weren't giving any signals, and I couldn't use my power because I too was weakened. Mom had gone to explain to the guest what had gone down in the last battle. Everyone who participated was out celebrating, and mom had to host them. I was sitting with dad and then he spoke.

"Zak. ZAK! DO you feel that?"

"What?" I asked tiredly. He put my fingers to behind her cheekbone, and then I felt it. It was a pulse! I nearly jumped out of my seat excited. And I did I jumped up and ran for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell mom!" I yelled. I'm sure my voice faded out, and I burst in the room. Everyone was sitting and quiet. No one was expecting me to burst through like I did and jumped.

"Mom, Dad found a pulse!"

"Zzzzereally?" Fisk grumbled.

Before I could open the door, it opened by itself, seemingly and Lexi peeked out.

"Wow, fast recovery."

She smiled and there were sighs of relief from all over the room.

"Really? You were all that worried?"

"Of Course. Lexi you just practically saved the world."

"Not just me. You guys did too."

"But, you still defeated Argost in my body, even when the other female kur, most likely more powerful than you, couldn't defeat the more powerful version of me."

This went on for minute, with Lexi trying something new. She tried not to be the center of attention.

Epilogue-

Lexi's POV

I sat on the brim of the balcony. I was testing out which powers I still possessed. I still had the ability to control plants and animals, and I could turn into animals, but I had lost my ability to change into cryptids and or people. The night was clear with no stars. The muffled sound of music played inside the Saturday's home, and I was just taking a break.

I was making a weed juggle for me when I felt someone's hand on my back. I straightened up and turned to see who it was. IT was KD.

"Hey." I said exhausted.

"Hey. Taking a break?"

"Yeah. When you suddenly left Mississippi I was worried."

"Why?"

"I was supposed to be watching you."

"Again Why? You stalker."

"What? Hey! I'm not a stalker! The secret scientists are the stalkers if you ask me!"

"Why?"

"As I might of already explained, I'm one of the elements, I control water and telekinesis. Along with the element we poses power over, we have one form of physic powers."

"Wow, you're modest."

"Yeah."

"What are you equipped with other than your powers? An umbrella aqua boy?"

"No. How would an umbrella help?"

"Well, it is good for five uses. Or so I'm told. The first two; it shields you from sun, and rain, it is a great sword and shield, and last but not least, this is the downside here, but it makes a great lightning rod!"

"Wow, I never knew umbrellas were so capable."

I laughed he looked in my eyes and we laughed.

"Should we be a couple?"

I looked at him for a minute.

"Maybe."

"Should we start with a small kiss on the cheek?"

I slapped him.

"I'm not ready for that!"

"Can we not and say we did?"

"Save it."

"Okay."

We looked out at the surrounding forest and I smiled.

Zak's POV

Wadi and I sat at the edge of the balcony in front of Zon's nest. I looked at her. She looked at me there was an awkward silence. Then we heard Lexi and KD laughing.

"I wonder what his real name is."

"I know me too," I said agreeing to her.

"Tonight is very pretty."

"Yeah, beautiful."

We heard Lexi scream out playfully, and then a loud splash. Then we heard KD yelp and laugh at the same time. We heard a bird squawk, and then Lexi, went from the head to the shoulders, came running through the party, skidding past everyone with KD right behind.

Everyone stopped and watched them.

"You'll never catch me alive!" she yelled. Everyone laughed and went back to their conversations. I turned back to Wadi, and then decided to play a trick.

"Sit down and take of your shoes."

"Why?"

"just do it. Trust me."

She sat down and pulled off her boots.

Then I grabbed them and took off around the side of the balcony.

"Catch me if you can!"

"For a minute I lost sight of her, but then I ran smack into her. Man I forgot the opening on the other side. It worked perfectly as a trap.

"Caught you."

I laughed guiltily and we both decided to go in and listen to some music and dance. Man I could be really lame.

THAT"S THE END! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT! Okay!


End file.
